The Meeting
by SilverUmbra
Summary: C21: All of the legendaries sit back and finally realize what matters most. Oh, and Registeel plans for world domination. Complete!
1. Perfect Morning

_**SU, here. I felt like writing a short chaptered story on the legendaries and how they would react when together. If you have any shippings between legendaries you'd like to see, review, and I'll throw them in. This is already a Cress/Darkrai though, so those two are out. The chapters are going to relatively short, seeing as I like keeping it in one POV per chapter. Anyways R&R!**_

* * *

It wasn't a dark and stormy night, but rather a gray and slightly rainy afternoon. It was one of those days, the days where the sun peeked through the grey film of clouds, where the rain, cold and wet, snuck into the bones (Or exoskeletons) of every creature in the face of the earth. Well, except for the ones that actually _liked _this kind of weather, but those puddle brains never counted. 

But, past the actual precipitation, and my dislike of it, came something much more dire. Something that, even with my status, size and strength, made me shiver.

Mail.

Now, legendaries have mail, yes, but not in the usual sense. Instead of the silly humans dressed in blue, getting chased by Growlithe and the like, we had something quite different. Instead of barking, well...

"Gaaa! Darkrai! Call your hounds off, dude!"

...Yeah.

I gave a slight sigh and floated through the trees without a word. And, up a tree, like the cat he was, was the pink furred, blue eyed, big footed Mew. The large black dogs snarled, trying to scrabble up against the smooth bark, but failing quite miserably. I called them off, and the smaller legendary floated down, eying the fearsome canines with disgust.

"You're _still_ doing Mail Duty?" I asked flatly, raising one brow sardonically. Anyone could tell I disliked having the psychic type at my island. This time nothing too bad had happened, but the last visit had resulted in half of my trees being burned down. I was only lucky that Celebi was in a relatively good mood and hadn't warped me to the medieval ages for all eternity, rules or not.

He gave a sheepish grin "Yeah..."

"For _how _much longer, exactly?" my voice was just as flat, despite my irritation. His upbeatness was starting to annoy me. Hell, his living was enough.

"Three decades!" he chirped, half happy, half not. If that was possible. I had always expected Mew to be somewhat bipolar. That was the only explanation.

"Oh?" I questioned, my voice gaining a dangerous edge "And what exactly did you do to deserve _that?"_ after all, it must have been pretty bad to be stripped of most of one's powers and left to deliver messages.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I read... Arceus' journal."

If there's one thing you never want to do, it's that. Every legendary had a journal, it was required, so that the next generation could read through it, should something happen to the originals. They held everything, every thought, every emotion. Cresselia, the legendary of the moon and dreams, had created them for the others, they were hard to hack into, almost foolproof. But apparently not so much.

I almost showed a look of surprise. Either Mew was really brave or terribly stupid. I was guessing the latter. It was, after all, Mew. The same Mew that tried to put his hand in the blender.

"It sounded better on paper! I swear!"

I gave him a flat look "And I'm guessing she caught you?"

He nodded.

I folded my arms and sighed "First off, what the _hell _were you _thinking?_You're just lucky she didn't send you to a lifetime of Jirachi's tea parties!"

He only shuddered. He very well remembered those. And the tutu. And the chicken. And the stuffed animals. That was enough to make any legendary quake.

"Well?"

He waved his pink paws in front of his face "Look, I didn't come here to be instigated, as much as I love that, Darkrai." he grumbled "I'm just here to give you the message."

I only stared with flat, bored, icy blue eyes.

"You have been _ordered_" at this a smug grin formed on his furry face at the word, "...to come to Whirlwater Plains." he paused "Cresselia says it's maganority? Marority. Erm-"

_"Mandatory."_I said flatly.

"Right! That! And _she_ said you'd _better_ come or she'll _punish _you." he got a sly look on his face "_Now,_what _that _means, I have _no_ idea."

I didn't even flinch at the innuendo, and instead glanced at the Houndoom glaring next to me "Sic."

Mew only had enough time to curse, turn tail and run.

* * *

_**So ya, like I said before... R&R, you get to decide what ship you like! Until then, SU over and out!**_


	2. The List

SU here. Here's the next chapter. Ships can still be thrown in, so go ahead and R&R. Tell me what you want to see!

* * *

My day started badly. 

I woke to the sound of Absol screaming, a high pitched, banshee-like screech that tore me out of my meditative state. Shortly after, Mew (Whom was late by three entire hours) ran in, (Seeing as he couldn't float for another three decades) panting, dirty and being chased by a dozen or so of my snow-colored residents.

"What is with you guys and guaaaaaaaaaaaaaards?!" he wailed, skittering behind me and giving the white and black wolves dirty looks. Of course, coming from a pink cat about the size of a watermelon, this was more like a child trying to give their mother the evil eye. Which failed, mind.

I gave a heavy sigh, plasmic wings buzzing softly from the noise and corruption. Whenever something was amiss around me, they did that. Needless to say, Mew's presence usually triggered them very much like a light show at a local carnival.

"I really don't get it!" Mew exclaimed, clapping his paws together and giving an huff "Everyone has privacy issues!"

Oh, the irony of that comment...

"Seriously! Let's count how many times I've become some type of turkey chase!" he started to tick off times on his blush colored paws "Kyogre and her Sharpedo... I went halfway around Altomare before she finally called them off!"

That was what he got for breaking into her storage closet and stealing her Blue Orb...

"Groudon and the Garchomp..." he shuddered, "I was spotted in three cities, Cressi!" he pulled a newspaper out of nowhere and started to leaf through it, oblivious to my astounded stares.

"-Called it a hoax. Thankfully." he shuddered again "Imagine! The Great Mew! Running track! Mewtwo would _never_ let me forget it." sapphire eyes rolled "Just because he got completely _owned!"_

Again, I wouldn't comment on the fact that the only reason the pink cat won was because Celebi slipped something into his coffee. I refused to say what. Any other time he would've been the 'owned one'.

"Lets see... Don't even get me started about Articuno! The Jinx..." he looked faint "I thought I never would've gotten out alive... It took Jirachi and a Martha Stewart HK book to get the lipstick out of my fur..."

I mentally noted to go to Jirachi next time I needed something to get those annoying coffee stains out of my rug. Annoyingly so, they weren't caused by me, only a certain cat that found my home much too homely, wolves or not.

"...Then Darkrai and his stupid mutts!" he grumbled "How was I supposed to know which room was the bathroom or not...?"

I didn't even _want_ to know.

"Mew." I opposed "May you just tell me the status?"

"Right!" he said, again pulling out a note book and flipping to the sixth page exactly. He put one pencil behind his ear, licked his thumb and started to read from the list in a high, expressive voice.

"Articuno said yes. Not too happy. Had to cancel some type of piano lesson." at times like this I managed to ignore my own inquisitive questions "Moltres said fine, Zapdos, too. She said she might be late, though. Said something about energy sources... " he looked up briefly "Weird. Doesn't she destroy that kind of stuff?"

I tilted my head, my own way of shrugging.

He looked back down, then continued "Entei is fine with it. As is Raikou and Suicune." he tilted his head to the side " Ho'oh was annoyed, but he always is." I grudgingly had to admit that was true, "Lugia is good. Celebi said he'd only come if it was safe for the environment." the cat scowled "What a tree hugging hippie... seriously."

I nodded silently for him to continue.

"Groudon is good, but only if Kyogre stays as far away as possible. Vice versa for Kyogre, too. I couldn't understand the Regis too well with all of the beeping, but I think they were okay with it." he paused "Jirachi, Dialga and Palkia said they were good. But no monopoly like last time."

I remembered that very well. It almost caused an elemental war.

"- Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie said fine. But remind me to remind Mesprit to remind Uxie to keep the eyes closed." he giggled "Though Palkia forgetting who he was was pretty funny."

One ruby eye twitched "You forget how long it took for me to get his memory back, obviously."

He instantly knew he was only thin ice "Er, right. Heatran is good. Regigigas and Giratina said yes... Shaymin was fine with it, but also wants it to be 'green'." he chuckled "Whatever _that _means." he yawned "Deoxys said yes, Latias said yes after Rayquaza begged her for a bit." a spark glinted in his blue eyes "Darkrai didn't say anything, but I'm sure he'll be coming."

I didn't inquire, I knew better by now "Good... Now lets get these plans underway... Did you tell them where it would be?"

He nodded "Whirl Water plains, right? Weird place with all of the fire legendaries, Cress'."

I only shrugged "I'm sure it'll be fine. Really. Arceus will be there, so I don't have to worry about you doing anything bad."

He only whined.

* * *

There we go! So... R&R 'n stuffs, until then, SU over and out! 


	3. Crosswords and Idiots

And here's the third chapter. Nothing much to say, except R&R!

* * *

As always, I was the one keeping role until the others arrived. It was always like this, I sat, bored as hell, with nothing to do except some stupid crossword puzzle, then waited for the idiots to arrive on their whim. Unfortunately for me, this whim varied depending on who it actually was. 

"Celebi! Hey!"

I looked up at the intruder with bored blue eyes, "Oh. It's you." I said, my voice dripping with disdain. "I thought that Arceus banned you from these after the incident with the sporks."

The pink cat beamed, "Nope! She didn't bother."

Of course, punishment never got through his thick skull. My antennae twitched and dark eyes narrowed "I see... Have you any idea where the others are...?"

Mew pulled out a notebook from no where and started to read through the list, oblivious to my own dumbfounded stare, "Well... Articuno had to cancel her lessons. Zapdos is going to be late... Ho'oh was going to do something about rituals and now he has to make up an excuse. Probably an earthquake from Groudon or something..." he took a breath and went to continue, but I stopped him.

"Never mind."

He gave a shrug "Whatever, your loss." his light blue eyes brightened, "Just to let you know, Darkrai is in a bad mood," he rolled his eyes at this "I have no idea why."

_I can imagine...  
_

I looked back at the crossword puzzle and shifted my hold on the gold plated pen, damn me for using pen, damn me. "What's a four lettered word for 'Fortune?'"

"Luck. That's so easy!" he jumped onto the log I was sitting on and looked over my shoulder "An irritating person..." he squinted at my blocky text.

M...

E...

W...

"Hey!"

I giggled.

* * *

After a while, the other legendaries started to flock in. First happened to be the Regis and after a few failed attempts of starting a conversation, which went somewhat like the following...

"Hi."

"Beeep."

"How are you?"

"Beeep."

"The, er, weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Beep. Beepbop."

... I went sulking back to Mew, whom had a smugger look on his face than the time when Palkia won his first bet against Dialga (Who let him win, mind).

"For someone who knows six languages, you sure are hopeless."

"Vous êtes un imbécile idiot." I shot back.

He only shrugged his pink shoulders, "Guilty as charged."

I put my green hands on my hips and glared at him. The pink cat only replied with a lopsided grin which made me want to send him back to another time frame all together. Something with cannibals. And fire.

"And don't even start with the threats about time frames," he continued as if reading my mind "Arceus said no harm to others while at a Meeting." he gave another gin "Especially one held by Cresselia. A very _special _one I might as well add."

Now that got my attention.

"How so?"

He pretended to act dumb, well, not exactly "Hm? I'm sorry?"

I played along, despite my own knowledge "How. Is. This. One. Different?" I said very slowly, as if his mind would explode if it learned too much (Minus the simile, of course).

"Well..." he drawled, scratching his chin "I know that someone is going to do something that someone said someone shouldn't do and that someone said that another someone was going to get really something and somewhere someone is going to be something."

I blinked very slowly.

"So... in short, a lot of things are going to happen." he concluded, beaming like he had just won the Nobel peace prize. Damn him, damn him to the ends of the earth.

Before I could send him to the dark ages(Damn Arceus, she'd have to catch me first) the sound of wingbeats stopped me. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos landed at the same time, gold, icy blue and orange-yellow feathers gleaming in the sun.

I turned to them "Hello."

Moltres nodded his thin, swan-like neck curving down so he could look me in the eye "Hello, Celebi. Is Mew bothering you again? Would you like me to roast him?"

The offer was tempting... "Nah. What's up?"

Articuno flapped her pale wings and gave a sad sigh like a cold breeze. "Well... I had to cancel my piano lessons for this..."

Zapdos squawked, her own deep gold feathers rustling like jagged needles. "Psh! I missed out on a chance to ruin Goldenrod for another decade! This better be good!" her red-brown eyes narrowed significantly into slits "So, what is this meeting, exactly..?"

I shrugged, antennae bobbing. "Not a clue. I'm just roll call." I checked my mental watch "And the others are late."

Moltres' deep blue eyes looked thoughtful "Well, I know Rayquaza and Latias are going to be late." he looked saddened "This will be her first Meeting without... him."

Everyone fell silent.

"I... forgot about that." I finally stated, "Really."

"But why will Rayquaza be late?" Articuno asked, flapping her wings and settling down onto the emerald grass. The grass, effected by the bird's chilling touch, started to gather ice crystals. I tried my hardest not to cringe.

"Well... She's going to need support." Mew started, smirking "And seeing as the over sized snake-dragon thing is one of her best friends..."

Again, I only shrugged indifferently.

"Here come the dogs." Articuno said suddenly, nodding to the west. Sure enough, the three came racing towards us, leaping and ducking under the other.

"I don't think they're dogs." Mew argued, "I mean, Suicune, sure, but Entei is more like a lion and Raikou a tiger. I'd call them 'legendary four-legged animals', really."

"That doesn't sound very impressive."

Mew gave a girly scream almost beyond my hearing and jumped behind me, holding my hand like a child. Like I would protect him. Psh. "Eep! Entei!"

The lion/dog legendary blinked his light green eyes, a frown on his broad face, "Mew."

Suicune laughed, padding over to me and nudging my shoulder with her cold nose "Hey, Celebi! What's up, girl?"

"Not much." the wolf and I had become good friends after the episode with the stupid kid and his irritating yellow rodent "How about you?"

She paused, deep red eyes thoughtful "Weeelll... Raikou blew up our blender, microwave and toaster, so they're probably somewhere in the comet line."

"I didn't! Entei did!"

"And I'm guessing Entei also ate the peanut butter sponge cake I made?" she retorted, flicking him with her two tails, "Even though he's allergic to peanuts?"

"Well..."

She gave me an apologetic look, "It was a bad idea for all three of us to stay at the same place until renovations were done in their houses." she rolled her ruby eyes "Soon I'll have to get renovations myself! Entei burned down a wall by accident when he had the flu..."

"Of course when Entei does something it's an 'accident'."

"Quiet, Raikou. Who, by the way, owes me a blender, toaster, and microwave..."

CLANK. CLINK. CLACK.

Three objects smashed into the ground right next to Mew, who screamed again.

"Really, bloody humans." came a deep voice, "One day it's rockets, now kitchen appliances..."

"Rayquaza." I acknowledged, "Latias."

He nodded back, and the red and white dragon floated uncertainly next to him. Her golden eyes were sad, but not terribly so. "Celebi, do you know whose these are?"

Suicune leaned away from the tiger, "They're his."

"Hey!"

And once again I could only question Cresselia's tactics.

* * *

There we go! So... R&R and thats all! Until then, SU over and out! 


	4. Construction

_**SU here. After a long time I've finally updated. Sorry for those who read this for the delay, but here it is! This is Ky's POV, and she's a bit obsessive compulsive... Well, R&R as always!  
**_

_** On with the fic!**_

* * *

My morning started with the lack of a spoon.

Now you would think that most legendaries wouldn't care for the use of such a human object, but I really needed it. I hated eating like a barbarian, with the lack of that shiny, perfect, curving piece of metal. I loved that little utensil. Without it, I was doomed to starve until I found one.

I had exactly three hundred spoons located in my cabinets. Each one went through a long time of cleaning, scrubbing, drying, shining and then cleaning again, every day. Because of this tedious procedure, each spoon was perfect, sparkily and beautiful.

And of course, with beings like Mew, all three hundred metal utensils are bound to go missing. At the same time. Just as I finally found the perfect cereal. Cinnamon with raisins...

I nearly drooled at the concept, but doing so would have been disgusting.

I needed that spoon. If I didn't get that spoon someone was going to die. Preferably the pink cat known as Mew. Days like these were never bound to go right, and ever since the smaller legendary had turned all of my spoons into sporks (How was I to consume my breakfast with the white fluid dripping through?) he had been at the top of my death wish. Preferably with some type of drowning.

I opened all of my cabinets with fevered blasts of psychic energy with slams. Everything but a spoon greeted me with a clink. Knives... Forks... Spatulas... Matches... Pans...

What satanic item legendary had bestowed this curse of spoons upon me?

I slammed the drawers shut with a coordinated 'bang' before floating out of the kitchen, my blue fins dropping dejectedly. My gold eyes closed, and I gave a sigh. If I didn't calm down, I'd probably go on a rampage, then Rayquaza would have to stop me again. And that was never pleasant.

I knew there was a meeting today. And I knew I was late. I also knew that Cresselia would be extremely upset if I didn't show myself soon...

But I _really_ needed that spoon.

I bet you're asking why I didn't just conjure up one with my 'awesome' powers. And the answer is as depressing as the lack of metal objects; I couldn't. Not today. Today, Cresselia quoted: "There will be no surplus use of psychic energy because of this festival. All-" weak, "-lower status-" stupid "-younger-" incompetent "-legendaries will be equal to their older, wiser-" smarter, more competent "- elders." Representatives of legendaries back when that status actually _meant_ something. There was a legendary for everything these day. What was next, a legendary of Real-Estate?

"Stupid time frame..."

Crash!

"Good for nothing idiot..."

Crash!

"Damn that stupid pink moron..."

CRASH!

"Finally!"

After crashing through all thirty-two of my closets I found one, plastic, old spoon. Only to go to my fridge and find I had no milk.

"I HATE THIS PLANET!"

* * *

As expected I was in a horrible mood when I finally made my way to the Meeting place. Whirl Water Plains had always been my favorite islands, Groudon had built it for me on my birthday and it was now used every century or so for the legendaries. Even through the anger of my ruined breakfast I managed to relax just a little at the swirling vortexes of water. I really did love this place.

"Hiya, Kyogre!" a chirpy voice shouted right in my ear. I gave a startled roar and spun around to face a light blue, antennaed creature. It was Manaphy. For some reason, I hated Manaphy, he was a prime example of how legendaries were just there to be there and how the title was just handed out to every cute, cuddly creature. I'd like to see a little shrimp like him defend the ocean from humans. Somehow my status was affected by him, which was ironic. It wasn't "It's Kyogre, ruler of the seas!" no, it was more like "Manaphy, prince of the sea! Oh, and Kyogre is here, too."

I snapped my jaws angrily, I didn't eat flesh, but I could make an exception, "WHAT?"

He flinched as those huge rows of sharp, shark-like teeth flashed in the sun. The same teeth that really wanted to take off an arm or two. "W-well... Uh... Just sayin' hi..."

"Beat it!" I growled "I haven't had breakfast yet."

He got the clue and ran off, well, floated off. I gave a snort, turned back around and was approached by one of my best friends. Groudon.

"Well I see someone missed breakfast again." he chirped, which, unlike the stupid blue blob, didn't bother me. Upbeat and cheerful was the red lizard's personality. In fact, though he looked more ferocious, and I more graceful and forgiving, he was the safer to be approached by. The earth gave, the sea took. It was always like that.

"You have no idea." I grumbled, "Someone raided my silverware again."

He gave a wolfish grin, "Well, you don't have to worry much, Cresselia stocked enough food for a few months or so." he turned to look at the plains and the creatures upon it "Every legendary is here, all of them." he nodded to two figures "Darkrai came around the same time you did." I turned to watch as the taller, dark shape faced the bright magenta, blue and gold one. Even with my bad sight, I could see the tension. The two nodded at the other then turned away to their business.

"It's so sad." Groudon said, always the sentimental one "Cresselia and Darkrai used to be best friends. I always wonder what happened."

I gave an indifferent twitch of my fins, my version of a shrug "People change, I guess. Just the way it is."

"We haven't." he pointed out.

For some reason this made me feel a tinge of sadness.

"No... we haven't."

Celebi's voice carried over the flat landscape "Alright, Cresselia needs the following legendaries to the front lines with some psychic ability. The following are the competent users: Suicune, Entei, Lugia, Zapdos, Kyogre, Latias, Rayquaza, Mesprit, Groudon, Jirachi, Azelf, Darkrai, Raikou and Arceus. To the front lines n-"

"Hey, why am _I_not on the list?" a dozen or so of the not stated legendaries shouted.

"Note the word competent." Zapdos, Suicune and Celebi retorted at the same time, showing just how alike all of the females were, Hating-Mew-Wise. Zapdos disliked Mew for the main fact that he set her electrical systems on fire trying to run video games. Suicune disliked Mew because he stole her Crystal Bell and she couldn't walk until Raikou beat the crap out of the cat and got it back. And Celebi hated him because he was an imbecile.

"I am quite glad Cresselia didn't ask me to help," I heard Moltres say, "I am terrible with my psychic energy."

Articuno giggled like a child "Yes, remember when you threw Mew off a cliff?"

"'Twasn't an accident, that time."

"Hey! Why does everyone have some type of grudge against me?!" the pink cat wailed, "What, is it 'Pick on Mew decade'?"

I only gave a chuckle as I floated away; it had been that holiday since he came into existence. After all, a pink cat that screams like a girl and steals your stuff, how could you not enjoy torturing him?

* * *

"This Meeting is going to span over two weeks." Cresselia stated, her cool voice keeping everyone at attention. "Because of this, every legendary must have some sort of temporary home. No legendary will be returning to their island until the Meeting is over." Her long, swan neck curved down and she acknowledged us with her cool ruby eyes, "I want the following to head to the west of the island. Your materials will be there to start building. Suicune, Kyogre, you will be building a place for the other water legendaries. You may start, I trust with your experience it will be done before sun fall."

Suicune's large ruby eyes widened "That's only four hours!"

"I'm sure you will finish, I wouldn't assign you a difficult job if I didn't know you couldn't achieve it."

I gave a sigh, it was never a good idea to argue with one of the legendaries parallel with my own power, "Come on Suicune, lets get this over with."

The legendary of the winds and aurora lights turned to look at me. She, too was one of the strong and original legendaries, one with a purpose that actually did something. "Yeah."

The first part went pretty easy. The foundation was of wood, which was easily lifted and stuck into the ground. This was done only because the earth was surprisingly cooperative. I had a clue who was behind this.

I won't go into the details of this boring construction, but once it was done it was an hour before night came. The building was large, four times my size and surrounded by the pools. We even managed to have one of the pools inside the building for easy access and quick travel.

"Well..." I said, floating back, "That was probably the most tedious and headache prone three hours of my life."

The wolf nodded in agreement "Damn straight. If we barely finished,and we're the more competent of the legendaries, I wonder how the others are doing."

An explosion in the distance answered her pondering, followed by a high pitched scream I had linked with Raikou, "NOT THAT WIRE!"

"..." she said.

"..." I said.

* * *

_**Well... Not much to say. Thanks for those who reviewed and continue to do so. You guys are great! Well, R&R and I'm off. SU over and out.**_


	5. The Story

_**Well, seeing as it's my break from school, I'll be updating about every day. Anyways.. Here's the next chapter. So... R&R per usual.**_

_**On with The Fic! **_

* * *

"For the love of... RAIKOU!" 

_**WRRRN!**_

A huge machine ate at the ground as it went on a wild rampage through the supplies, tearing at the wood. This wood, fire proof, water proof and electric proof was sadly not saw proof. I had been operating with the machine with a bit of psychic energy when I sort accidentally gave it a shock of electricity. The machine went ballistic and was now rampaging like the robotic Godzilla.

"I told you not to let him work the saw," Groudon muttered to the enraged lion who was trying very, very, very hard not to blow off the top of some volcano very far away. "And yet you still let him, Entei."

_**WRRRR!**_

I gave another scream as the demon saw came crashing towards me, its sharp blades throwing up dirt in its wake. I tumbled out of the way, jumped onto a pile of wood and then scrabbled onto Groudon's back as the saw of doom devoured the pile of wood into a mass of gory splinters.

_**WRRRR!**_

The saw came rushing at the large red lizard with renewed rage, teeth chomping, motor roaring. This made me feel more terrified than when Suicune found that I had used her cranberry juice in a freakish science experiment. And that had been pretty terrifying.

Despite my view on the monster, Groudon looked unimpressed and continued to look so even when the saw rushed right towards him.

"Groudon, look out!" the lizard didn't even more. I closed my eyes in morbid wait for tearing flesh.

_**WRRR**_-_Clunk!_

Suicune was going to kill me. Oh, and Kyogre was going to kill me. They both would probably kill me. At the same time. And then they'd put me on fire and use my ashes as cat litter for Mew. All of these ideas rushed through my head and I was about to run to the hills and live as a monk or was it hermit and then I'd be a master of kun-

Wait, _clunk?_

I opened my eyes and scrabbled up over the bumpy scales of my friend to see what exactly happened. The machine, the same one that still scared the crap out of me was laying on its side, the teeth bent and broken, looking _almost _dejected. I _almost _pitied it.

"My scales are the strongest thing known in the Milkyway Galaxy!" Groudon stated, a rare tinge of pride twined with his voice.

I paused from my staring at the slain monster long enough to look at the lizard, "Milkyway Galaxy? Is that some sort of comic convention?"

Entei, quietly fuming the entire time, spoke, "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Chicks dig idiocy." I replied cheekily.

This time Groudon looked confused, "Er, why are you talking about baby birds and how would they be mining stupidity?"

"Uhg. It's a figure of speech." the lion groaned, "You guys are such idiots. I can feel my I.Q plummeting."

I paused thoughtfully, "I've always wondered about something..."

"Oh?"

"How do you _spell_ I.Q?"

"It's official, I hate you."

"When wasn't it?"

* * *

Suicune came to check on us shortly after the saw of doom went on its rampage. She stated that she just wanted to make sure that nothing had gone too horribly, horribly wrong. Which of course it had. What did she expect from us, we weren't exactly... smart. It was like the spawning place of Murphy's Law. 

Groudon and Entei had managed to get the main structures up and the coverings on without too much problem so there was some sort of evidence for work. Not enough to please the light blue and white wolf, let alone Cresselia, but still work.

I was trying to think of a name for the saw when the Wolf of the Winds approached from behind, her steps silent against the earth. The small breeze from behind should have alarmed me to her presence, but it didn't.

"...Billy... Sharky..." I pondered, my jagged tail twitching, "Susan... Lucy..."

"Raikou."

"Joe... Alice... Lois..."

"Raikou."

Well, maybe calling my name with a dangerous tint should have caught my attention as well. But, yet again, it didn't. Which, to this day, is held true.

"Aha! Peter... Megan... Bria-"

**_"RAIKOU OF THUNDER TURN AROUND THIS INSTANT!"_**

I jumped about three feet into the air, gave a high pitched scream and faced a very angry Suicune. There was a way you could tell if she was angry or not. First, her red eyes got very, very dark. Then, that purple cloud puffed up into spikes and finally, those two tails of hers went into a frenzy or hissing motion. If these three things held true, you would be smart to run for your life like the wind. Or, not like the wind seeing as she was the wind... Or a guardian of the wind and forest thing...

My brain hurt.

"U-uh, hi Suicune." I sputtered, feeling as if the reaper itself was standing in front of me and not one of my best friends. She often had the same qualities. The scowl, the pretty ruby eyes she detested and the 'You're so dead' look that I had grown up with.

"Raikou, please explain three things to me..." she said, her voice low "One, what was that explosion? Two, why are Groudon and Entei doing all of the work and why..." she gave a soft moan, "...are you talking to a saw?"

I blinked my big purple eyes behind my metal mask "Weeeellllll..." I drawled, "We were trying to get some electrical wiring into the place but then Entei put the wrong wire in the wrong slot and everything went boom..." I shrugged "So no electricity."

"..."

"...Then, the saw was possessed by a demon of anger and greed and tried to kill Groudon." I puffed up my chest "But I stopped it with my magical powers and then the demon thingy died and a goddess gave me the golden Miltank of Dairy-ness." I continued, my jaws snapping in excitement "Oh! Oh! Then I decided to save the saw who is actually quite nice to talk to and all... and then we're going to Hoenn and having... a tea party."

"..."

"Oh! And her name is Lois."

Groudon, who had been busy adding tiles to the roof for no rain leakage, added, "He didn't know what he was doing, nearly blew me up with an outlet, power-charged a saw which destroyed all of our supplies, and I'm not letting him do any more harm. Plus-" he added, flicking one large claw, "He gets along with an inanimate object a lot better than with Entei. He's not bored, and we're not dead. Everyone wins."

"In short..." Entei said, "The usual, Suicune."

I turned to look at my counterpart, a sheepish grin on my face "Heh, I like my version better."

The wolf only shook her head, "All that matters is that everyone is okay, I guess." she said with a tender voice that was very rare, "Dinner is being served now, you guys. Wrap it up." she turned her sleek and graceful head to the large land lizard "Ah, and Kyogre is over by the cereal area, about to kill Manaphy, I think it's over something about-"

**_"YOU TOOK THE LAST OF THE CINNAMON RAISIN CRUNCH YOU LITTLE SHRIMP FACED TURD!?"_**

"... Yeah. Over cereal. You might want to hurry."

"Great. The last thing I need is Rayquaza on her case again." Groudon sighed, "I'll see you guys there." with that he ambled toward the conflict.

She turned back to us "Now... You guys have to get alon-" she stopped, "Raikou, what the hell are you doing?"

I, throughout the event, had been moving towards the building, Lois in a cloud of my purple psychic energy. "Lois is tired. I'm putting her to bed."

"..." Said Suicune.

"..." said Entei.

"" I replied before putting the saw on my bed and running back out. "See? You said breakfast, right Suicune?"

"Dinner, you idiot."

"Right! Well, lets go! You guys are so slow."

With that, I took off, Entei to my right, Suicune to my left. The way it had always been. Would be.

"Raikou?"

"Hmm?"

"You really need help."

"Oh quiet, Entei."

* * *

_**Thats all. So... Should it be Raikou and Suicune or Entei and Entei. You choose! So, R&R with your ship with your legendary pairing and I'll dump it in. The following are the one's I''ve decided on so far. DarkraiCress, ArceusGiratina, KyogreGroudon, RayquazaLatias, LugiaArticuno. So... Get asking. Until then, SU over and out!**_


	6. Eclair of Doom

**_Well, SU here. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hope you like it. Well, R&R, per usual._**

* * *

Arriving at the large dining area, I realized a very dire thing. Something that I had been suspecting all along, but never actually believed. Deep down inside I hoped that maybe I was wrong, and maybe it was just a small misunderstanding, but I had to accept the facts. Even if it was such a sad thing for the humans and creatures of the world, I knew that it was true.

I was, indeed, surrounded by idiots.

Not just any incompetent idiots, sadly. I had to remind myself on a daily basis that these were legendary idiots, one's with extreme power and control over the daily world.

"Look what I can do!"

And sometimes it really scared me.

Albeit, my partners in running the world weren't _all _idiots. Just most of them. Like, seventy-five percent. I could name that other, twenty-five or so percent of competent beings just by watching what they were doing at that moment.

Groudon and Kyogre were both resting near the scattering of trees, quietly eating, exchanging words in between bites. They weren't stupid, Kyogre was just a little obsessive compulsive and Groudon a bit naive. I didn't have to constantly worry about the ocean swallowing my forest, or a crag or swell of earth eating me whole.

Rayquaza was definitely not an idiot either, he kept Groudon and Kyogre from fighting when they did have those power struggled and did a decent job. The world had only reset three or four times now, and that was pretty decent.

Latias, well, she had to protect Altomare, a vital standpoint for the creation of new legendaries. Ever since her eon brother had passed, she had taken it on her own. Luckily, not many had attempted to take over the peaceful floating town.

The three birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, they were fine, brain wise. I got along with Zapdos the best, despite the type match up, but I was decent friends with all three of them.

Celebi, well, at the moment Celebi was drinking some tea. One of my best friends to this day, she and I shared the duty of protecting the forest. She wasn't an idiot, that much I knew well enough.

The Regis... well I couldn't say much about them, seeing as I could never understand a word they were saying. I just wasn't very good at learning languages. If beeping was a language. Huh.

Dialga, well she was very competent. I couldn't say the same for Palkia, who often made mistakes with his spacial dimensions. He was the one I was worried about the most.

Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie, I wasn't very sure about them, either. Seeing as they spent their time at the bottom of lakes, there wasn't much for me to know. Unlike Lugia, who often came to the meetings with Kyogre and I, the three Mew-like legendaries were often asleep. Like Jirachi, though I knew Jirachi a lot more.

Regigas, well, it(Not even we legendaries were sure of the titan's gender) was always asleep. Only when it was time to reset the world did it awaken to help Groudon reform the earth with its lower minions Regice, Registeel and Regirock.

Giratina and Darkrai often had fights over the whole 'underworld' image. Was it a ghost or dark type that had the title? Who actually gave a damn? Despite this, I could argue that they were equipped with decent intelligence.

Cresselia was wise and very competent. That everyone, even Mew, agreed with. So, when she called this meeting, we knew it was for a reason, I just wasn't sure what.

Shaymin, Manaphy, and Phione, I didn't run into them on a daily basis, thus I didn't know them well. Now that I though about it, I didn't know many legendaries very well. And ever since I had moved out of Kanto into a new island, I hadn't been seeing Entei or Raikou as much either.

Entei, Raikou and I were born at the same time, raised the same, thought to be the same. We didn't look the same, and we weren't related minus the legendary status. You could tell just by looking at us. Entei, with his broad face with that red mask and long fangs, amber fur, jagged spikes upon his back and a sturdy build. Raikou, leaner than Entei, but only by a bit, golden fur, huge paws, purple cloud upon his back, jagged steel tail, and those stripes of black streaking across his body like, well, lightening. And there was me, blue, silky fur, indigo cloud, twin tails like angry serpents, the crystal like structure posed on my head like two horns had twined and a slim, long legged posture that differed drastically from my counterparts.

Entei, with eyes of light jade was mostly cool minded despite the fire type stereotypes. He liked to think, and imagine a world without his thunder counterpart. When he did, he would smile.

Raikou, with his deep purple eyes was always in movement. He was clumsy, stupid and naive to the point of no return. Unlike his fire born counterpart, he loved to run around, even if it was to chase his own tail.

And me, with the medium dark red eyes, eyes I had always detested. I knew that others were intimidated by them, and it hurt to see others struggle with holding a gaze.

And, until this same day, I had never received a complement, either. But today I had, from Raikou of all people.

* * *

I joined Celebi at the main table, Entei and Raikou following close behind, "Hey. What's up?"

The grass type scrunched up her face, despite her light voice, "Well... The tea is decent enough, and the brownies are good. You should give them a try, I know you're a total chocolate freak."

"Wait, isn't that cannibalism?" Raikou asked suddenly, "Drinking tea, anyway?"

Celebi gave the tiger a look that clearly said 'Lower life form', "So, if you eat crap, is _that_ cannibalism?"

He obviously didn't get it, Entei and I did. But then again, Raikou _was_ an idiot.

While the tiger pondered over this, I went to look back at the arrangement of food. "Who made all of this stuff?"

The time traveler took a bite out of a cookie, and still chewing, spoke, "Eh? Oh, Jirachi. You know how she is with this whole 'domestic' stuff." she swallowed, "Ever since she was little. I remember lending her a pillow, came back with nail polish and lipstick, among other things..."

"Uh..."

"Glitter. Crap loads and crap loads of glitter. Ever get glitter in your eyes? It isn't fun."

Entei came next to me and scanned the tables with his green eyes, "Hey! Suicune, look at that!"

I turned to look at what had caught his attention and gaped "What.. is it?"

The chef herself spoke up, causing everyone to jump, "Just the chocoheartattack eclair. It killed three people and is, in fact, illegal in both Hoenn and Kanto. Sinnoh and Jhoto are the only two that still serve it, but you need life insurance." she held it up proudly, the eye on her stomach opening once sleepily before closing again, "Pure chocolate ganache pooled around a dough, thirty percent butter, with a creamy chocolate filling. It has three hundred percent more fat than sixteen whole turduckens!"

"Must... have." I drooled.

She gave a laugh, her light blue eyes gleeful "Alright! Catch!" she tossed the wax paper wrapped package towards me and I opened my mouth to snatch it out of the air...

"OOooh!" someone pushed me out of the way and snatched it "Suicune! Catch me if you can!"

I sat, dazed, eclairless and severely angry as I watched him run off with my prize "Did he just..."

"Steal your chocolate?" Celebi finished for me, her dark blue eyes flat, "Yeah, I give you my permission to kill him."

"Me, too." Entei said, winning either way.

_**"RAIKOU! GIVE ME BACK MY ECLAIR RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE TURD!"**_

"He's so dead." I managed to hear Entei and Celebi say before I went charging towards the tiger.

The son of thunder jumped over a small stream and sprinted down the hill, laughing "Isn't this fun, Suicune?" he doubled back, headed north and skidded around Kyogre and jumped onto Groudon's back, using it to jump to a higher level.

"Hey what's going o-"

"YOU'RE DEAD, RAIKOU!" I leapt over Groudon and tackled the tiger without a second thought about our placement over a really steep hill. I had a flash of 'of crap what did I do', before I went tumbling, my long legs hopelessly tied up with my counterparts. I felt his cool mask against my own face and also my back against the soft grass that hardly softened my impact.

"Ow!"

"Watch the cape!"

"The cape, what about my _face_?"

Finally, when the rolling had stopped, I was on top of him, my paws pinning him down. Raikou's golden fur shifted in the small breeze and those sabers for fangs glinted slightly in the light. I would never say this aloud, but with his dark purple eyes, golden fur with those black stripes and jagged tail, Raikou was very handsome. Something was _definitely_ wrong with me.

He and I were both silent for a second, eclair forgotten.

"You have pretty eyes."

I jumped back suddenly at his words, the object of his speech both as wide as Frisbees.

"Er,_ what_?"

He gave a shrug, "Just felt like saying it for a long time, never got around to it."

I decided to ignore the lack of whole sentences and instead turned to look at the other legendaries that dotted the field. Groudon and Kyogre both chatting about whatever they did. Means of torture for Mew, most likely.

Mew... Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen the cat in a while. That usually meant he was up to no go-

BOOM!

And then Celebi's voice, obviously about to go on a rage, "MEW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIRECRACKERS?!?"

And that's the last thing I heard before the entire field and everyone who hadn't run for cover was covered in thick, white, disgustingly sweet vanilla frosting.

* * *

_**Yes, just a little fluff between Raikou and Suicune to get things started. Well, R&R, until later, SU over and out.**_


	7. Bound to Go Wrong

**_Hi, guys. Here's the next chapter, after a long time. It's the awaited POV of Mew! Yays. Well, R&R per usual! Hope you like this! _**

On with the fic!

* * *

I'm going to start by saying one thing. 

I_ didn't_ do it.

I didn't manage to sneak fire crackers (The best of the best, mind) past Arceus, past Cresselia _and_ past Kyogre with supreme genius and stealth without, obviously, being caught. Nor did I manage to get into Jirachi's kitchen without being killed by those giant metal birds, fending them off with loaves of bread like swords, tying them up with chicken wire (Material to the species I've always said) and seizing the biggest, most mammoth sized stash of vanilla frosting I've ever seen in my entire life. It almost made me ill, I've always_ hated_ vanilla frosting.

Of course, had I done it, I never would have looked over the fact that, though the frosting was infinite in quantity, that it would be stronger in magical works as well. AKA, explosive. That pretty much proves I didn't do it, I would never make a mistake like _that._Humph, point proven.

Of course, I wouldn't have attempted a lame, exploding hot-wired cake trick on Celebi _either_. That was just juvenile. Ingenious, but juvenile. Seriously, what did you take me for, three hundred years old?

Psh.

Thus, being whacked over the head multiple times with a _tree, y_es, a tree, not a branch or a twig, a whole, entire, leaves, bark and Sentret included _tree, _by Celebi was obviously _not_ justified. It wasn't even _civilized_, but then again this _was_ Celebi...

Of course, _had_ I done this, the punishment of said concussion via tree wasn't as bad as the punishment that Arceus gave out. She was just cruel. Just a cruel fox-horse-dog with a wheel thing...y. Who made her boss anyway? Of course without her I would have to do more work but...

She made me eat all of the icing, to the point. Every last wave of white icing. But before this came the whole idea of getting around said punishment... She said to get rid of it before Kyogre killed me, but Celebi said with my lack of powers that I might as well eat it... So technically it was Celebi's fault that I was faced with this dilemma...

Well, if I really wanted to get to the bare bones, it was Jirachi's fault, seeing as she's the one who left said icing out in the open. Well, locked in a safe, within a safe, within another safe, into yet another safe dropped onto a deserted island with rabid monkeys and angry beehives surrounded by Sharpedo. And clowns, just to be safe.

I watched the non-floaters, like Groudon, slip and slide over the white paste. The sun had previously been high in the sky, making the smell of burnt sugar wafered throughout the plains, but soon afterwards Rayquaza made it cloudy and dull, much to the dislike of the grass legendaries. Which meant Celebi, which meant more pain.

Suicune, Raikou and Entei were sitting on a few of the rocks that hadn't been covered in the sugary coating, said beasts looking very annoyed. I'm sure had I not been hiding, I would be in for a lot of pain. Which was why I was hiding. Obviously.

Jirachi was talking to Arceus quietly to my left, her light blue eyes flashing in rare annoyance. The fox/horse/thing-like (At this point I wasn't sure _what_ Arceus was) gave a puzzled look with her multi-colored eyes. Holding a stare with her was almost as hard as holding a stare with Suicune. Of course I never had to do that half as much as Entei or Raikou...

"You realize that every last ounce of food has been covered in frosting?" the three eyed creature was saying, the light blue scrolls around her golden head-piece flashing in annoyance "I only have another three hundred and two days before I go to sleep for another thousand _years-_" at this one white hand went to her hip "-and I'm not going to waste it shopping for even more groceries, with the knowledge that this is going to happen all over _again_."

The white and black four legged legendary paused thoughtfully, her eyes flashing magenta, blue and then green, "Then what should I do, Jirachi?"

Jirachi gave an annoyed sigh, "Well... You could always send Mew to the store instead."

There was a long pause.

"What."

It was more of a statement than a question. Which meant one of two things. Arceus thought that Jirachi was crazy, or Arceus was about to kill someone. I was guessing the first.

"Well, Arceus. Think about it. If Mew does all of the work he won't be as eager to destroy it." she waved one scroll away from her face, "Normally I wouldn't be so against just doing the shopping, but I realized that this might be an.. educational experience."

Why did that make me sound like a ten year old?

"Yes... That is true..." the white and black fox said, lifting one gold paw and putting it down again, "But I would be more comfortable should there be a few escorts... You know how he is."

What did _that_ mean?

"How about Cresselia? He's always been intimidated by her."

Damn straight. She terrified me.

"And?"

The Wish Maker paused, "Darkrai?"

Great, a stick in the crap sadistic jerk thrown into the mess. I always thought Jirachi was the nice one... I guess I was horribly, horribly wrong. Damn that Martha.

"One more might be best..."

Suddenly a strangely evil smile spread over the pale legendary's face and I felt like I had when being chased by Houndoom. This wasn't going to be good, my feline sense told me this.

"... Celebi seems like a _great_ idea."

At that point in time I decided that writing a will wasn't that bad of an idea in itself...

* * *

"What?!" black rimmed blue eyes flashed in anger at Arceus, who didn't even flinch. "You can't be serious!"

The look was _very_ serious.

The fairy buzzed the small wings on her back and angry hovered in front of the white fox "Listen you over sized horse/fox!" she snapped, "I am not going to that market, hear me? I hate markets!"

Cresselia only bowed her long neck in a feel of submission, "Celebi, calm." this, to my surprise, actually worked "I know this must be silly-"

"Silly? It's diabolical!"

"-but still you must. It's our job to do whatever is needed, despite our dislikes." the swan gave a buzz of her plasmic wings and gave a small yawn "I'd like to get this done before nightfall, please. Mew, be on your best behavior, or I swear I will rip out your tongue, disconnect all of your limbs, break you r ribs, put you on fire, use your ashes to make a pot and then have that pot trampled by a herd of water buffalo. Got. It?"

Eep.

"R-right."

She looked satisfied, "Good."

Darkrai, silent the entire time, per usual, spoke "Or... if we really wanted _torture_ we could just make you watch Martha Stewart with Jirachi for a week straight."

Double eep. Suicide didn't seem that bad should _that_ happen...

"Alright! Alright! I'll be good! Just don't do that! Any of that!"

Night and moon legendary both exchanged smug looks.

Of course this truce was bound to go horribly wrong.

* * *

I'll explain what kind of market we were going to. Now, seeing as most of us weren't even close to humanoid in any sense of the word, going to a market that didn't sell berries or sticks required skill. This, surprisingly, was something that Jirachi as well as Azelf had both learned via Black Thursday Sales.

Jirachi had simply explained that Cresselia would take off a small bit of the Psy-lock that she had put me under so that I could also use this technique. Of course, as soon as I did something bad that lock would be back on faster than a bullet, leaving me to run from all of the crazy Pokemon collectors in the world.

"So... what market are we heading to?" I asked cheerfully to Celebi, whom was disguised as a twenty four or so year old woman with short, light green hair and deep blue, mascara lashed eyes. She gave me a look that could only be defined as 'drop dead' before answering in a flat, bored tone.

"Wegmans." she gave me a look over for a second, "Mew. You do realize that you have pink hair."

So I did, "So?"

Pause.

"Good point."

Meanwhile, Darkrai, tall, though not as tall as Cresseli, with black hair and icy blue eyes was looking over Cresselia's shoulder with some difficulty due to her height. The moon legendary's dark blue hair was tied into a low ponytail, and her ruby eyes were filled with a bored look matching that of Celebi. This was, obviously, not worth her time.

"Well... I suppose we should get a cart." Darkrai said, motioning to the metal, er, things to our right.

"I'll get one!" I said, but was stopped silently by Cresselia's hand.

She held up a list about three feet in length. Then, _even_ then, it unfolded a few dozen times, making a list about twenty or so feet in length. I blinked a few times.

"Make that thirty."

We decided on lining six carts together and stood at the grand, tall and intimidating entrance. Humans of all ages and shapes were busily moving in and out of this entrance.

"Whoosh!" went the door as soon as someone approached it.

"That's awesome!" I yelped, awed to no extent of the word by this, "Is it, like, magic?"

Celebi gave an irritated sigh, "Yes, Mew, it is. In fact, the doors are enchanted with holy Rapidash horns ground up with powder from my wings and Groudon's spleen."

"Really?!"

"No."

Cresselia spoke back up, being the more mature of us "Listen closely, we can't be separated, understood? We must stay together or- where did Celebi go?"

I looked around and spotted the green haired girl a few aisles away. I ran over to look at what was so interesting. Now, I might as well tell you that most, if not all of the female legendaries that I've ever known are obsessed with chocolate. Even Cresselia and Arceus, which surprised me when I found out.

So it didn't really surprise me when I saw that the chocolates were exactly what she was looking at.

I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been drooling.

"You know Cresselia is going to have a fit if we don't get ba..." I trailed off and spotted at her almost sad look. Celebi was _never_ sad. Angry yes. Sad no."What's up, Cel?"

She motioned to the little chocolate cups, perfectly, even to my untrained and non obsessive eye, carved and artistically done, "Those. The cups. I used to get those from Shaymin all of the time way back when." she gave a soft and almost embarrassed laugh.

It dawned on me what she meant. Wow. "Wait, you... and him?"for some reason this annoyed me, and 'annoyed' usually didn't fit into my dictionary. I was usually the 'annoyee'.

"Yeah."

I paused, trying to think of something deep or comforting to say "Well... seeing as you're the primary Time Traveler, you have to leave the past and try somethin' new." that didn't make to much sense, eh, I tried. "So... instead of getting chocolate cups from Shaymin... How about... the flowers from... me? You are a guardian of a _forest_, after all."

"I dunno..." she looked uncertain.

I turned to the guy at the counter, ignoring her skepticism. "Hi, can I have some of the flowers? Best of the best, please."

After handing them to her, she gave me a look between confused and worried, "Mew, that was relatively deep. Is something wrong with you?"

"Hmm... that would depend on the word 'wrong'..." I realized the playful insult, "Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding." she said, holding out one of her hands as a shield, "Anyways...where are the other two?"

Just as I was about to reply, there was a yell from across the large building that sounded eerily like Darkrai.

"_GET THIS THING OFF OF ME, CRESSELIA!_"

I gave a shrug, "Well, it's not my fault _this _time."

* * *

_**Thats all! I hope you liked it. Well, R&R! SU over and out!**_


	8. Why Markets and Legendaries Don't Mix

_**Well, after a while, here's chapter eight! I hope you like it, and sorry for the delay. Also, a note, Midna-Mew-Eevee has just recently started a fic about the legendaries as well, why not give it a look up? It's called Legendaries: Human Transformation. Well, R&R, and I hope you like it.**_

_**On with the fic! **_

* * *

"Great..." I mumbled, lowering my heavy eighty or so ton body to the ground slowly. That much weight was not a good idea to drop onto anything and an earthquake was _not_ a good way to start the night. Then again -the rumbling of my stomach reminded me of this- going hungry wasn't either. 

"This... sucks." I moaned, shifting so my legs were one one side and my neck laid in the other. It, frankly, looked like I had just flopped down and died, which didn't sound like a bad idea.

The sun was dying, in my opinion, the bright orange blob sinking slowly into the ocean like a little surfer about to be eaten by the neighborhood Sharpedo. Both ideas were morbid in their own accord, someone was eating, I wasn't.

I shifted my head to look at the ocean, the ocean filled with fish... little swimming fishies with yummy flesh and...

I shook my head, stirring up dust at the movement. _Whoa, think good thoughts, Dialga, gooooood thoughts. Don't eat the fishies... Someone will be severely angry if you do... and worse of all, it's irresponsible. Don't sink to Palkia's level. Don't._

A Feebas, an ugly fish thing with light brown skin speckled with dark brown spots (In my opinion it looked like it had some sort of disease) and ragged blue fins that look like they went through a series of events involving rabid Raticate, Edward Scizorhands going on a diabolical rage and a political debate, jumped out of the water in a pretty shower of droplets. I nearly drooled.

_Sushi..._

I found myself getting up, albeit slowly, and walking to the beach, my huge paws leaving huge depressions in the wet sand. The fish yet again jumped, and I pounced all eighty tons of steel and scales into the ocean. My huge jaws grabbed the fish and was in the action of swallowing it whole when-

"Dialga! What are you _doing_?"

My huge red eyes widened at his voice: Palkia. Crap. Luckily, my back was turned to him, so my attempt at swallowing the ugly marine creature wasn't seen. Though, this thing _really_ was ugly, I would be doing the world a favor. Despite this, I kept the fish in my mouth and didn't swallow, only feeling the unpleasant feeling of something doing flails and flops on my tongue. Ugh, what a time to be interrupted...

"_What?"_I asked, my voice muffled by the fish doing its last death throws. If it kept it up, my teeth would do the skinning _for_ me. Awesome!

The dragon gave a sigh, and I could tell, even without looking at him, that he was giving me an exasperated look. I had been getting that look for a while now. "Spit it _out_, Dialga."

"Whatever are you _talking_ about?" I mumbled, a fake sweetness tinging my voice. It was times like this when I wished I had another mouth... Eating and talking at the same time... Hmmm...

He gave another sigh, "Alright, I gave you a chance. Spit it out or I'll get the water bottle."

Seeing as I was already standing knee deep in water, _salt_ water, mind, the prospect of the water bottle didn't worry me in the least. Plus, that new stuff I got for my birthday kept the rust away. Ha, the only thing that could scare me now was...

"...Please don't make me get the Jinx, Dialga." he sounded almost pleading; he feared them almost as much as I did. Those things were creepy to no extent of physical probability. What the hell was Arceus _thinking?_

I was not going to risk missing sleep for another night; I spat the Feebas out faster than Mew running from the Press. The fish, looking dead, hit the water and floated there, upside down. Just as I thought I would get to eat it anyway despite being caught, it blinked and disappeared under the crashing waves. That was one meal that got away. Well, somewhat.

I turned to Palkia "Happy?" I snarled.

"Quite."

I glared, his red eyes softened. He turned to the ocean, which was dyed red like the sun had been murder somewhere beyond the horizon. Negative? You bet.

"Look," he said, pointing in the distance with one claw. I followed this motion with my eyes and spotted something long, thin, tan...

"That's a Milotic, Dialga." he said, and I continued to watch the weird worm-like thing splash in the water. It had huge red antennae-like eyebrows and huge locks of red 'hair' fell on each side of its face. With a depression of the sea, a flicker of red and blue finned tail could be seen. It was _really_ something.

"That Feebas you almost ate turns into one of those pretty things." he declared. I only stared at him, trying to figure out if he was really serious. That thing was _hideous_. And I meant that to the extent of the word.

Pause.

"Can I eat _those_ then?"

"..."

Before he could start a huge lecture on life, and deities and life that shouldn't be taken, and taking things for granted and other stuff that I never bothered to listen to, let alone attempt to do, a shout interrupted him. Had I not been a proud jerk (Even I would admit that I was) I would have probably thanked the person who had kept me from hearing an over-sized pink dragon rant about things that didn't matter.

It was, surprisingly, Rayquaza. Rayquaza wasn't one to shout, he wasn't one to even raise his voice to above 'inside', which every other legendary, including even Arceus, had done at least three times. But this time, I guess was a day for firsts.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

Mew, Celebi, Darkrai and Cresselia had obviously returned from their trek. The yelling over the sandy dunes was clear evidence of this.

"I MEAN, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU, MEW, AND EVEN CELEBI, BUT _CRESSELIA_?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RESPONISIBLE ONE!"

Over the loud roars of anger that the green serpent was obviously putting off, another voice was obviously trying to get his attention. And failing miserably.

"AN ENTIRE MARKET? HOW IN THE STARS DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO _DO_ THAT?"

"Rayquaza..."

As Palkia and I neared the dunes we could tell exactly why Rayquaza was as severely put off as he was. The four looked a mess, well, except for Cresselia, but she was protected by that lunar guard thing that kept her metallic body clean. The other legendaries were surrounding them, puzzled at the state of their being and the whole conflict in general.

The ozone dragon paused, taking huge breaths in gulping quantities. In this, Darkrai, having been interrupted by the sky legendary, finally managed to get his word in.

"I was defending myself."

Celebi snorted at this, despite her serene appearance, "Defending yourself from lobsters... nice."

"Yeah, Darkrai, you didn't have to blow the whole market up because of a few lobsters."

The ghost legendary gave Mew a look that clearly said 'I know where you sleep', before turning his head back to face the emerald serpent. This was obviously more attention than he wanted.

Rayquaza looked at Cresselia, " I've always trusted your judgment, Cresselia. What happened in there?"

The lunar swan bowed her head, dark eyes abashed. Despite her fiery spirit, it was obvious that she had done something wrong while in the human world, and that shamed her.

"Well, Rayquaza, everything was going well enough... Until we got separated."

Mew and Celebi exchanged looks, "Well, you guys went the wrong way. Chocolate _always _comes first."

Cresselia only sighed.

"Darkrai and I went to the seafood section, just to see what was there..." she sighed again, "And then everything went wrong. Do you know how creatures under our rule with the same type can see right past the human guises?"

All of the legendaries nodded.

"Well, the Crawdaunt saw straight through Darkrai's and managed to get out of their tanks..."

"Wait a minute!" Palkia yelled, "Humans eat Pokemon?!!"

Everyone ignored him, knowing that if they acknowledged the dragon, they would be in for the longest lecture of their lives. Every legendary here loathed those lectures...

"... so these eighty or so pound creatures jump onto Darkrai with these huge claws. And He was just screamin-"

"I was _not _screaming." he said firmly.

Cresselia turned to Mew, "Go ahead, I know you want to."

The pink cat grinned, "Righty-o. It was hilarious it was like..." he paused, took a deep breath...

_**SKA-REEEEEEM!**_

Every legendary visibly cringed. My ears felt like they were going to bleed, well, had I had any. Which I didn't. But still, had I, they would be bleeding.

"... that... multiple... times... in a row..." light headed, Mew fell over, his tail smacking Celebi on the way down. Celebi landed next to him and proceeded in kicking him with one small foot, enjoying this activity immensely.

Darkrai was clearly close to Dark Pulsing the moon legendary to another dimension, but that would have ended badly. Cresselia was a legendary, but a special one at that. Unlike the other psychics, she could easily slam any dark type into a little cube with the flick of her crescent head. And she would, too. She was the check and balance so Darkrai and Girantina didn't gain enough power to take over the world or anything.

"So, while Darkrai was being attacked, a group of trainers came and sent out their Pokemon to help..." at this she shuddered, "They were Jynx."

"No!" all of the legendaries gasped in unison.

"Yes, and they noticed me..." she shuddered, "I am only glad I had my Lunar Guard with me."

Mew sat up "Yeah, so while Cresselia was running away from them, and Darkrai was screaming like a little girl..."

"Mew, I will _kill _you in your sleep,"

"... Celebi was trying to get the Crawdaunt off of him, while I tried to run and get the Jinx away from Cresselia... and then... well, the floor was really slippery... from the water and all... and there were these steps..."

"He fell down three flights of concrete stairs..." Celebi stated, "...Broke the psychic mist and turned back into his real form."

"And then these collector dudes were like, MEW! And then I was like, OMG!"

"Then Darkrai pretty much started blasting the place with Dark Pulses and I was trying to send every human and Pokemon alike to sleep and failing and Celebi pretty much gave up and just laughed the entire time."

"Did not!"

Rayquaza gave a dazed look, like his head was starting to hurt and he couldn't do a thing about it. Latias was at his side, trying to keep him from doing anything rash by just looking at him and in short every other legendary had the same look on their face, except for Arceus, who looked like she was sleeping.

Cresselia gave another deep, pained sigh, her ruby eyes closing dejectedly. "So, Rayquaza, despite fact that Darkrai is the one who blew up the entire market, you may blame me. Nothing is worst than being forced to hear his screams."

"Nice to know you care." Darkrai muttered darkly.

"Nice to know you can shut the hell up."

"Alright, alright..." Rayquaza said softly, "You managed to get to a market, blow it up... and... only bring back one bag of potato chips..."

"Well, yeah." Mew said, holding up the small plastic bag.

_Silence._

**"GIMME**!" half of the legendaries yelled at the same time, pouncing on poor, helpless Mew.

_**CRASH!**_

"My tail!"

_**BAM!**_

"My face!"

_**ROAR!**_

"Not the fuuuuur!"

_**BAM! CRASH! SNAP! BOOM!**_

"Stop the fighting, guys! I have a solution!" Palkia shouted over the din, waving his clawed paws over his head, "I do! I have an IDEA!"

Silence.

The fighting abruptly stopped and Mew in the middle, tail tied into multiple knots and fur spiked in different directions, fainted. The others who had participated, the birds, dogs and a few more, stared at the pink dragon.

"What?"

Suicune unlatched her jaws from Moltres' leg, "Well, whats the idea?"

Palkia folded his arms and twitched the wings on his back, "Alright, well you know how I can bend spacial convections and such?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I can simply bend the dimensions to a realm where Mew didn't destroy everything! Thus we would still have a stocked kitchen!"

I shook my head jerkily, "No, no, no, not again."

Palkia turned his head towards me, "Huh?"

"I remember what happened last time you did that, I'm not letting you do it again!"

Everyone looked confused, even Arceus opened her eyes.

"I couldn't find my tail for three decades!"

"Come on, I've practiced!"

"No."

The dragon gave a huff, "Alright then," he turned to the others, "Who here thinks I should give it a try?"

All of the paws, fins, claws, hands and other limbs raised. Even Arceus gave an approved nod. Instantly I knew I was beaten. Hunger had clouded their better judgment and it was going to cause them something. Joy.

"Alright...!" he giggled, despite his ferocious appearance, "Let me do this..."

His red eyes started to glow brightly, making everyone cringe, "Guys, I'd recommend closing your eyes, this is really weird to watch."

Acknowledging that he knew more about this than I did, I closed my own red eyes and shivered as a blast of cold air swept past us. After this, a feeling like being turned upside down and inside out snapped its jaws around me. This had obviously happened to the others, because I heard Shaymin scream. Or maybe it had been Darkrai.

"Okay, it's done." I heard Palkia said in the distance, and opening my eyes everything looked exactly the same as it had before the frosting explosion. Everyone stretched their wings, necks, flippers, arms... whatever stretch-able limb they had.

"Well, I'll be damned, Palkia, nothing went wrong." I commented.

"Don't be so sure," Suicune said, knowingly.

Cresselia spoke "See, Darkrai? No need to scream like Shaymin..." (So I had been right) The crescent legendary had her back turned to him, "See, everything is fine, no need to rupture my ear drums..."

_Silence._

Silence from Darkrai after an insult like that was _never _a good sign.

Cresselia turned around, "Darkrai... Oh my god!"

For Palkia _had _made a mistake. The dark legendary's head was missing.

"PALKIA I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

* * *

_**Oh no. Well, R&R and see you soon! SU over and out!**_


	9. Happy Happy!

_**Alright, hi, guys! Well, here's another chapter. This one is pretty long, which surprised me, but eh. Well, R&R, per usual! Thanks! Major warpshipping fluff here, so beware!**_

_**Fic! **_

* * *

"Alright, Cresselia lets not do anything we might regret in the future...!" 

I never did see emotions change as quickly as the moon legendary's did then. When she first realized that the night legendary was missing one of the more important aspects of, erm, life, she had been horrified. Then like she was now. Which was really, really, really, _**really**_ angry.

I never knew that a swan could be this terrifying but she was. Her eyes were blazing and sparking, her uncontrollable rage making psychic energy flash everywhere. Those plasmic wings were rippling with power, buzzing like hundreds of chainsaws and she was frankly ready to tear me to shreds. See, this would have been funny had I not been the one on the receiving line. So therefor my apparent death was not in the least bit amusing.

Being torn to little pieces by a swan... That wasn't I way I wanted to go, I sort of wanted to die in my sleep or maybe assassinated at one of my awesome speeches, not like this! And I wanted to have Dialga actually listen to my words instead of just thinking about multiple ways you could kill someone via smashing over the head.

I shut my eyes tightly and frankly waited for my execution. I was guessing it was going to be decapitation, judging by the look of the sharp psychic wings. I was hoping that I would go quietly without too much running around. Crap, I just then realized that I forgot to tell Arceus I wanted to be stuffed and mounted...

Funny I realized_ that_ before I realized I wasn't _dead_ yet.

I opened my eyes and realized that something big and blue was standing over me, which was feasible only because I was cowering on the ground, my arms over my head, tail between my legs. The big blue thing, with long legs and steel paws look vaguely like...

"Dialga?" I yelped, confused at her actions. Was she _shielding_ me?

The steel dragon bent her long neck down and gave a soft snort, "Cresselia, calm _down_. This outburst isn't helping anyone." she said this with a soft tone but it was obvious that she would fight if she had to.

Cresselia faltered her anger and suddenly let her appearance fade. Her wings, usually magenta, darkened to an almost black color. "I-I'm sorry... it's just..." there was a sniff, and her wings crackled "H-he... is he even still alive...?"

Arceus, quiet throughout the entire conflict, spoke, "Cresselia, he is a phantom, he is merely separated. He's not dead. He can't be killed that way... in fact, the only thing that can kill him is..." she paused thoughtfully, her eyes flashing orange, "...you."

"Then I guess its good that it was him that was separated, huh?" I said, not realizing my words until they were out there. I saw Cresselia visibly stiffen and Dialga craned her neck down to look me in the eye. Her red eyes weren't angry, just... there.

"You will find which dimension he's in."

"I can tr..." the look deepened.

"Do or do not, there is no try," she replied, "That Yoda guy is right. Now let me ask you again. You will find where he is, yes?"

I nodded.

She looked satisfied, "Good."

Meanwhile, Mew was next to Darkrai's body, "He looks dead." he commented as he started to poke the night legendary in the shoulder. As this continued I saw one of Darkrai's clawed hands tighten into a fist.

"Mew, I don't think thats a good idea..." Celebi said, fluttering her translucent wings.

"Don't be silly, he's dead to the world."

Mew poked him in the face...

WHAM!

And was punched three or four yards away.

"Apparently not as dead as you thought," Entei muttered.

Lugia stretched his long neck, "Who should go? It would just be pure chaos to bring all of us."

Arceus nodded, "You are indeed correct. I know not what world you sent him to, Palkia, but you should take only the ones that you know will be of use. I will stay here and keep an eye on his... form." she bowed her head, "Choose wisely."

"Right."

The other's stared at me expectantly, I was going to need someone who was logical... logical...

"Cresselia, I know you probably hate me right now, but can you put that aside and help me find him?"

The swan only nodded her head, "I will do anything to make things right, even if it means working with an imbecile like you."

_Ouch_. I really did deserve that.

Getting over my ego being deflated, I started to think again. Now someone quick... quick... like...

"Entei, Raikou. Will you guys come?"

The two nodded, exchanging looks. Suicune looked annoyed, but decided that it wasn't work the effort of speaking up. She'd get me back later.

And finally, without even thinking why... "Dialga?"

She glanced at me, then glanced away. Holding a stare had always been one of her talents, what was up, now? "Please? You always know what to do... I need you..."

_Did I just say that aloud?_

"... to make sure I don't do anything stupid." I quickly added.

She locked eyes with me and narrowed them, "Fine."

"Really?"

"Don't make me regret this."

"Right."

"Alright guys..." I said, "The spacial wind blew this way, which means that Darkrai is somewhere in dimension sector blue."

Everyone looked confused.

I gave a sigh, "It means that he's not in red or yellow. Which means that he's not in any dimension containing those colors in their label. So, he can't be in orange, either."

"..."

I sighed again, "That simply means that we don't have to look in that 'direction'. That's fact."

I closed my eyes and the other's followed my example. Then, checking eight or so times over, I finally twisted the cloth of dimension and sent us into open space. I heard Dialga yelp at the feeling that followed. It was like someone was taking my body and wringing it like a wet towel, and it was _really_ unpleasant.

Finally, when I didn't feel like I was about to be sick, I opened my eyes and surveyed the area around me. It was definitely eerie. Forests covered it, and a vaguely familiar golden brick road ran through it... why did it remind me of flying monkeys... why?

"Oz is a real place?!?" Raikou yelped, "No way!"

"Not really. This could be a dreamland. Dreamlands count as dimensions, too. The whole idea is very complicated."

"Tell me about it," Dialga muttered.

"Well, okay its like this giant we-"

"I was being_sarcastic, _Palkia..."

A giant shadow fell over us and I cowered instinctively. Dialga gave a growl, and stepped closer to me. Raikou gave a yelp and Entei looked up, as did Cresselia. And the shadow...

Was a giant butterfly.

"What the hell?"

The butterfly passed us and its silent wings disappeared over the leaves. If a huge legendary like Dialga was dwarfed by a butterfly, what else dwelled here? Would our powers even work? This was messed up, completely messed up.

"We'd better start looking." Cresselia said grimly. Dialga nodded curtly, taking the back. Strange and creepy chitterings sounded from behind the bushes, and now and again eyes glinted and followed us.

"It's official. I wish Suicune was here." Raikou whimpered.

Entei only scowled, "Whatever,"

Cresselia, floating next to Dialga's head, was speaking in a low, urgent voice. Dialga, surprisingly for her short attention span, was listening quietly, even answering a few times. She never did that when _I_ spoke with her. Maybe I was boring... who knew. Why did I care, again?

A little voice in my head was probably getting ready to commit suicide at this point. Or was it my brain? Something was about to die... that much I was sure of...

I was deep in my wondering that I bumped straight into Dialga's tail as she stopped. When I went to apologize I realized that she was standing scarily still, like she had just seen a ghost. Her tail, silver and blue very slowly started to sway back and forth like... like a dog wagging its tail when it was...

"It isn't possible!"

Happy...? Dialga happy. Now the last time I had heard that tone of voice was when Latios wasn't dead... They were always talking when he was still alive, he she and Latias. In fact, I always felt... jealous, because she would listen to every word he said and could hardly stand to be in my presence. But that was silly, Latios was long gone...

"Dialga! It's nice to see you!"

Wait, what?

I peered around the steel dragon's huge metal fan and widened my red eyes on the sight that greeted me. Floating there slowly, gray feathers shimmering in the silvery sun and red eyes bright, was indeed someone I never thought I would see again. Latios. Mr. "I gave up my own physical form to save Altomare and those humans" Latios.

"H-how?" Dialga asked softly, "How can you be alive?"

Suddenly I realized, "This is the the disaster less dimension. Here Latios never had to sacrifice himself."

The Latios shrugged, "Well, yeah, if you say so. I'm guessing you came here by accident? Only those not looking for this reality can find it. That's the way it is." he motioned to the area and in the distance he could see Kyogre and Manaphy doing flips in the ocean "Everything is perfect, always."

"That sounds nice..." Dialga said softly, and the tone her voice made me feel extremely nervous, "I'm glad you live here... You deserve it."

He gave a laugh, crossing his paws, "Yeah, but getting blasted by a little floating head is definitely something I don't think I want to deserve."

"Head?"

"Yeah, it looked strangely like Darkrai... but that's obscure, I mean Darkrai still_has_ his head."

Raikou yelped, "That's who we're looking for! Where is that sadistic ass?"

Latios nodded towards behind the green hills, "Thataway."

Cresselia, without even saying_ thank you_, zoomed into that direction, Entei and Raikou following. I went to follow, but paused as I realized Dialga's hesitating. I stopped, giving her a worried look.

"Dialga?"

Without taking her eyes off of Latios, she spoke, "I'll follow in a minute, Palkia... I need to talk to Latios." This was clearly saying one thing: _Go away, dammit. _

Forcing down the feeling of unease, I slowly made may way towards where the others had headed. What would they talk about? Was it possible that maybe Dialga would stay here? Why wasn't eleven one-teen anywa-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Darkrai's voice shrieked.

"I like flowers." another voice, eerily like his but sweet and happy said.

"WHAT KIND OF DARK LEGENDARY ARE YOU?"

"Let's have a tea party."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO CORRUPT DREAMS?"

"Oh, no. That's mean, I only give people nice dreams."

"I-I C-can't... do you even know how to work a can opener...?"

The other dark legendary blinked his bright blue eyes, "No, Jirachi says I might hurt myself..."

"Don't worry about_you_ hurting yourself..."

"Okay, Mr. Floaty Head! Can we put on make-up now?"

"_If you should so touch me I swear I will take that crap and shove it up your-"_

"DARKRAI!"

The dark legendary turned his wispy head and 'ducked' which pretty much meant he sank lower to the ground, as a flash of gold, magenta, and blue flashed above him, "Gah!"

Cresselia turned to him,_"I'm so glad you're alright! You scared me to death!"_

Darkrai looked confused, "Er, Cresselia from this dimension, I think we've worked this out, when I raise my voice that does _not_ mean I'm dying."

"I'm _not_ from this dimension. I'm from the dimension you came from." The happiness that she had been clearly feeling had now faded away. Irritation now covered her golden face.

"That's debatable."

"Look here, you sadistic moron," she hissed, "I have been twisted like a damn towel, turned inside out, warped to a dimension and the last thing I need is your stupid little mouth to run off, alright? If you dare say one little sadistic comment I will rip you into so many pieces that you won't ever be able to put yourself together _**again**_."

"That's not nice Cresselia!" Happy Darkrai said, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, the kid is right. Not nice!"

"Darkrai, you forget that I can easily shove you into a little cube with the flick of my head."

"Alright... alright... I was getting ready to leave _anyway_."

She looked satisfied, "Good."

I spoke up, "Are you guys done yet? I sort of want to get back..."

"Palkia's right," Entei said, "Suicune's probably worried sick that Raikou managed to kill himself."

"Hey! Well... you're right..."

As we made our way back to where we had come, I spotted Latios and Dialga, who bowed to each other. Well, Latios dipped forward and tilted his long neck, and Dialga only bent her legs slightly, but both were signs of respect, no doubt.

"Hey." I said, "We have to be heading back."

Latios gave a soft smile, Dialga was at his side "Alright, well I'll be seeing you guys later."

I turned to Dialga, who stayed rooted to her spot, "See you, Dialga. Bye."

"Bye?" she really did look confused, I mean, really confused."What the hell are you talking about?"

It was my chance to look confused, "Aren't you staying?"

"Staying, why would I be _staying_?"

"I-I, Latios is alive, and I thought maybe you'd want..."

SMACK!

Dialga's tail slammed right into my head, "You're an idiot! I mean really! Seriously! How can such an idiot like you be the one to control_dimensions?! WHAT WAS ARCEUS THINKING!?"_

"Owww..." I got up shakily and rubbed the side of my head. I really had to have some sort of concussion... That tail was _hard_!

Dialga gave an angry snort. Cresselia rolled her eyes. Entei did the same. Raikou was trying very hard not to giggle. Latios just silently wondered what kind of dimension ours was. Darkrai wondered how long it would take to kill us all in our sleep.

"Take us home!"

"...Right."

The same process happened again, and finally when I opened my eyes I knew we were home. Just to be safe, I asked:

"Everyone have their body parts?"

Everyone said yes. Thankfully.

Meanwhile, Darkrai had a wonderful and beautiful reunification with his body. He smoothed down the white smog on his head and stretched, "Nice to be whole again."

Dialga arched her back and bent her head, "Damn, those always feel weird. How do you do it, Palkia?"

I shrugged.

The others, Shaymin, the five birds, Latias, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon and everyone else all surrounded it. Arceus looked please at the outcome "I see you do- _FOR THE LOVE OF ME_!" a portal behind her startled her out of the elegant and serene appearance. Latios of all people poked his head out.

"Heeeeeeey, guys!"

"Brother!" Latias squealed, zipping towards him and embracing him in a hug, "How...?"

He shrugged, "'Nother dimension. Now listen, sister... I want you to stop being sad, alright? I've got to stay in my dimension permanently, but that doesn't mean that I can't visit, once in a blue moon." he gave her head a nice pat, then turned a steely gaze towards Rayquaza, "You! Yeah, you, sky dude. You'd better make her happy or I will come back and beat the crap out of you myself." and he would.

Rayquaza only gave a muted nod.

Latios turned his sleek head towards me, "Right, I forgot to give you something." he threw a small box at me which I nimbly caught, "Open it after your wedding, 'kay?" he gave Latias a quick nuzzle before stepping back into the portal "I'll see you guys later, alright! Be good, Latias!" with this he and the portal blinked out of existence.

Through out this, only one thing ran through my mind.

"Wedding...?"

* * *

_**Alright, that's all! I hope you liked it. R&R, as usual. Thanks! Til then, SU over and out!**_


	10. Show Off

_**SU here. This chapter isn't very eventful mostly because writing in Latias' POV is really difficult. I tried to keep her IC so yeah, you can't really have her be crazy or sadistic. Well, the next chapter will be much more fun to read, but I guess you'll have to wait, sorry! Well, R&R as always!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

Kyogre, Suicune, Dialga, Articuno and I were gathered around the pool, Kyogre in it, Suicune resting in front of it, her paws brushing its surface. Articuno, who hadn't been a big part of the conflict was resting next to Dialga, her pale blue feathers glowing slightly from the moon outside. The steel dragon looked almost bored, but held it down the best she could. I was resting on one of the beds, eyes half closed and only watching and listening to the conversation happily. 

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell me what happened next!" the arctic bird cried, the three blue feathers on her forehead bouncing slightly. Dialga sighed at her hyperness and went to continue.

"Alright... so Palkia, Raikou, Cresselia and Entei went to go get Darkrai's head, and I stayed to have a word with Latios..."

Suicune lifted her head from its resting point; her paws. "Oh? About what?" her tone was curious, almost pushing. Dialga gave the wolf an annoyed look at her nosiness.

"Yes, Dialga, what so you and my brother speak about?" I asked softly, golden eyes bright for the first time in weeks. Now that I knew my brother was alive and well, I could finally get along in my life. And that was pretty good, seeing as a year of it had been dark and droopy.

"Things, Latias,_ things_."

"What _kind _of things?" Articuno asked.

Dialga's red eyes narrowed into slits, and I could feel the irritation that was building up inside of her. Any more probing questions and she would probably go into a tyrannical rage. And that was never good for the environment.

Kyogre, sensing this, spoke up, "Quit it, you two. It's bad enough that I have to listen to this. Get off it." she twitched her fanned tail and splashed everyone, "It's stupid." She was obviously in a bad mood, which matched the steel dragon's.

Articuno opened and closed her beak, "Fine then, lets play a game. I'm not the slightest bit tired."

"Like what?" Dialga asked suspicious at her giving up. This usually meant she had another plan, a plan I was was very well aware of. She was going to trick Dialga into giving away what she was thinking, and maybe even Kyogre while she was at it.

I hummed thoughtfully, resting my sleek head on my red paws, "Weeeeeelll... how about Consent?"

"?" Kyogre, Dialga and Articuno both asked at the same time. I giggled slightly at their dumbfounded looks. Suicune only gave a yawn, she knew the game well, it was a kind of psychology game that she liked to use to test what mattered most to people. It was a way of blackmail for her at least.

"It's simple, really. One person says a word, and the other person has to say the first thing that comes to mind."

Realization dawned on Articuno's face, "Okay...! Mind if I go first?"

"Go right ahead."

She turned her feathered head to Dialga, who narrowed her eyes into little red slits. This was literally a battle of the best minded, one that Dialga should have won, but didn't. When it came to probing via defense, Articuno was the boss.

"Color?" the icy bird asked.

"Blue." the steel dragon replied, never missing a beat.

"Red?"

"Eyes."

This same pattern continued for a while, and Kyogre started to chat with Suicune vacantly about something that caught my attention. The orca was upset, my emotion radar told me this. Was it about that argument from earlier? That was silly... I mean, I only heard a little about it, but it wasn't that big, right? She and Groudon fought all of the time, what made this different?

"Suicune, sometimes I just have to wonder what has been happening as of late... think about it... just for a second." Kyogre sighed, "I mean... nothings changed but at the same time so much _has_..."

The blue and white wolf cocked her head to one side, purple cloud shimmering in the soft moonlight. The crystal structure on her head glimmered as she went to speak. "I know what you mean, Kyogre. We've been here for what, six, seven billion years? And yet besides a few mishaps like people trying to take our powers and take over the earth and such, nothing has really changed." she closed her scarlet eyes and gave a sigh, "Thinking about it makes me sad... while the earth and the beings on it haven't changed too drastically, the bond between we legendaries has. I... until this meeting and before Raikou blew up his island and Entei's, I hadn't seen them for _years_. I hadn't seen or heard from any of you for _years_."

"And did you see Cresselia and Darkrai at the beginning of the Meeting?" I added suddenly, caught up in the conversation, "Pure tension. They used to be best friends... What _happened_?"

"None of us know. It just happened."

"Well, like Raikou always says... if you don't understand it, Google it." Suicune added, laughing slightly, which was a crisp, chiming sound. Only heroes and legendaries had heard that sound, and fleetingly so. She was obviously remembering something from long ago.

"AHA!" Articuno yelped suddenly, knocking the rest of us out of our thoughts. We turned to Dialga for answers, but she looked just as confused. Her deep blue head was cocked to the side, ruby eyes puzzled.

"What?"

"I have now evaluated that you (Take or leave the following) like frozen cheese pizza, are part communist, hate vegetables, like the color blue, are evil, and like legendaries with red eyes, mauve patterns and who like to make long speeches."

There was a _long_, awkward pause.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard." Kyogre said, "I mean, seriously. That would imply that Dialga even _eats_ human food, supported Stalin, and even _likes_ colors. I can agree with the hating vegetables and being pure evil, but the only legendary male that has red eyes, sissy colorings and bloody long ridiculous speeches would be _Palkia." _

"And that's just impossible, right? You hate Palkia, I mean, more than Darkrai and Cresselia hate _each other."_

"More than we all hate Jynx...?"

There was another pause.

"Alright..." Dialga said, "Not _that_ much."

Articuno was about to retort something about that comment, but a yell from the other side of the field stopped her. I saw Suicune tense; it was Raikou, and it was obvious that something else was up.

"Should we?" Kyogre asked.

"They're idiots, of course we should. Many things may change but that won't." Suicune retorted. The whale gave a look that clearly said 'good point' before rising out of the water, the cool droplets slipping off of her dark blue back in small waterfalls. The wolf got to her paws and led the rest of us outside, where the clashing of thunder shook the building. Flames followed and then a blast of energy I linked with Rayquaza soon after them. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Articuno flapped her icy wings and became airborne, Suicune dashed, Kyogre and I floated, and Dialga, seeing no reason to be rushed (At worst they could already to dead) slowly followed at a relaxed pace.

"Take that!" I heard Raikou shout, and another shower of sparks clashed with the night air. They were pretty, almost, and as they hit the ground, they continued to glow like electrical fire. Distracted by this, I barely noticed that the tiger wasn't dying or being murdered.

"Please! My grandmother could do better!"

"You don't even have a grandmother!"

"Exactly!"

"Then why'd you..." the tiger looked confused, his show forgotten, "Oh, I get it!"

"Idiot..."

Entei shook his head before rearing onto his hind legs and slamming them into the dirt. Chasms opened up, about as thick as a small book and spewed out blue flame, which twined sweetly like grapevines as they rose to meet the sky. With a bark, the flames changed shape and exploded like fireworks, leaving the audience in awe.

The emerald dragon scoffed, "Psh, a microwave could have done a better job."

With this, Rayquaza leaped into the sky, his tail being the last thing to disappear in the dark sky. Entei and Raikou both snorted.

"He probably ran away."

This was proved wrong when a small white speck slowly made its way down the sky, slowly increasing in size. My gold-amber eyes widened at the beauty of it as I realized it was one giant collection of stardust. I shut them just as the object hit, but it didn't make any noise at all. When I opened my eyes, I felt like I had been dropped into Antarctica, snowfall without the cold, for the stardust hovered as it lightly hit, leaving the competition speechless.

But the sky dragon wasn't done yet. Out of nowhere, an Aurora Beam hit the silvery dust, and the effect that followed made me feel like I was in that place... heaven. The rainbow colored lights hit the snow-like material and bounced off of its reflective surface, making the area glitter like diamonds and a disco ball all in one. It was magnificent.

"WOW!" I cried.

My cry had finally made the three aware of our presence. Raikou gave a yelp, and Entei tried his best to try and pretend that he hadn't been doing what he had a few minutes ago. Of course, Suicune acknowledged all of this, and was on the verge of doing something, though I, even with my emotion reading powers, could not tell what.

"... Were you just..."

Dialga, finally having caught up, came behind us, "What going- Whoa! Did Jirachi explode or something?" she had obvious spotted the stardust.

"Contesting. You guys were just contesting..."

"No!" the three males yelped at the same time, "Not at all!"

Then, Suicune did something I, nor the others had ever seen before. Something that not even Arceus had.

She completely cracked up.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe it!" she collapsed onto her back and waved her legs in the air, trying her best to laugh, talk and breath at he same time, "I mean, seriously! _Contesting_! Ahahahaha!" she giggled for about three minutes, while the tiger, lion, and dragon watched in embarrassment. Finally she managed to calm down and speak without releasing another storm of snorts and giggles.

"Aw man, I know what to get you guys for your birthdays now...! Poffin!" this brought on another fit of laughs and she was literally rolling on the ground in laughter that continued for eternity.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**_

"Do you think its healthy to laugh that long without stopping?" Articuno asked quietly.

Dialga shrugged, "Dunno, probably."

Finally the wolf stopped and sat up, fur messy and dirty from her emotional conflict. "Man... thats one thing I love about you guys... some how you manged to do something even more ridiculous than before..."

Entei looked uncertain, "You aren't going to kill us?"

"Kill you? Nah, but this blackmail will probably last for the rest of your eternal lives."

"Anyone have a rope?" Rayquaza asked.

Meanwhile, Raikou, never one to feel shame for very long, pounced on Suicune, "Oo! Oo! Did you like mine?"

The wolf was about to retort with a sharp comment, I could tell by the look on her face. But then, something changed, her eyes softened. This was odd... to say the least.

"I loved it."

* * *

**_That all! Well, see you later. By the way, another Challenge is posted on my profile! Why not give it a try? 'Til then R&R and see you later!_**


	11. Best of the Best

**_Hey, there. SU speaking. Here's another chapter, and this one focuses on Spiritshipping, or GiratinaArceus. I'm adding it to my list, because I found that it was fun to work with. Well, here's the chapter, I hope you like it! R&R!  
_**

**_Fic! _**

* * *

Night was peaceful. For now there were no wars, no fear, no pain. Everyone was equal in their own part. For this was why Darkrai was as collected and cold as he was, for the night had to be like that to hide the secrets that it kept. 

In the cabin to the west, Shaymin, Darkrai, Palkia, Manaphy, and Groudon, were all sleeping in their respectful places. Shaymin, curled up into a little ball like a roll of grass and a little pink flower, was sleeping in a basket, only his little pointed black nose visible from under the leafy covering.

Darkrai was leaning against a wall, his blue eyes closed and arms crossed like he was even pouting and being sadistic in his sleep. With every breath, the white mist-like thing on his head drifted and shifted like a fog-machine. He normally wouldn't be asleep, but it was just simpler to be.

Palkia was curled up on one of the beds, his arms clutched around a teddy bear, I couldn't believe that he still slept with that thing in his grasp. He was drooling, which didn't surprise me since he was part water type, and the pearl pieces on his shoulders glinted slightly in the light. He was mumbling verses from one of his silly speeches in his sleep, and his tail twitched.

Manaphy was snoozing peacefully, his flippers crossed, and antennae-like stems upon his head glowing slightly. As I watched, the prince of the sea rolled over and gave a sigh.

Groudon way slumped onto his stomach, a giant island of red and black on the wooden floor. His snoring was heavy like an earthquake, and the earth legendary mumbled something of his own in his dreamland.

Seeing that everything was relatively normal at this cabin, I went to the other, my paws silent against the grassy slopes. Around me the nightlife was chattering, and though it was concealed behind a film of gray clouds, an almost full moon was ready to bud. Tomorrow night... everything would come together.

I gave a soft sigh, until then I would have to make sure that nothing would go too horribly wrong. And it would, I knew that. Not even I, goddess of the gods, could keep everything perfect. And that was exactly what I needed.

"Contemplating on your power?"

The voice surprised me, but I didn't show it. Instead I gracefully turned my head to the death dragon, eyes green with calmness, "Hm. Greetings, Giratina."

Giratina's red eyes narrowed, "Arceus. Do you ever tire of acting high and mighty every day?"

I was slightly bewildered at his questions, and at his actions in general. We never got along, at all. In fact, sometimes I had to wonder what what I was thinking when I created him. It would have saved so much misery to have skipped 'bigger, colder version of Darkrai' "Yes. I do. But do I have a choice? My duty is a prison, one that I must keep clean."

He gave a scoff, "There go the copious amount of metaphors as always." he paused, "Perhaps..." his wings twitched and he gave me a thoughtful look, "Perhaps if you weren't so stern in the idea of being at a high, watching view over the rest of us, then you could possibly live your life a little."

I was amused, "A death legendary lecturing me on living. How ironic. What is next, Raikou teaching Suicune something relatively useful?"

This brought a small smirk onto his face, which was rare, "Ah, but you are wrong for that has already happened." at my confused look, he spoke again, "Raikou taught Suicune to live life without being so serious. That is something useful."

"Like what you are trying to teach me?"

"Perhaps."

I lifted one golden paw, my eyes now gold. I was probably going to regret this, but for some reason doing anything with the satanic dragon made me feel less like a stuffed pillow. "Where do we start?"

He looked confused, "What?"

I stretched like a cat, by black and white tail brushing against the back of my leg. Relaxed, I answered his one worded question. "Having fun. You said you'd teach me, now give the lesson."

A huge grin started to spread upon his gray scaled face, one that not even I knew he was capable of, "Very well."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I asked softly, gazing around the area he had brought me to. It was a small field filled with straw scarecrows, but despite this, no budding plants grew beneath them. 

"Because..." he drawled, "This is something that is always fun. Alright, Arceus, imagine that that scarecrow in front of you is a real idiotic jerk that just read you journal. Imagine that that is... say, Mew. What do you want to do?"

"Strangely, I want to give him a warning." I replied.

Giratina sighed heavily, "This is going to be hard..." he raised his voice, "Try something a little more intensive.."

"Er, a time out?"

"Something with a little more bodily harm..."

"Um, um, I know! A smack over the head!"

"Better, but a little more painful..."

I paused, my ebony brow furrowed in thought. This was a difficult problem. "..."

The dragon sighed, "Here, let me set up a scene. You've gotten back from keeping the world from falling under chaos for the third time that week, and you want to head home, flop down and have some of your favorite ice cream, green tea." he continued, "When you get into the temple, the place is a mess and your fridge is empty. Guess who took the ice cream?"

I was silent.

"Mew."

Something in me snapped. You could read my files, beat me, try and take my power and treat me like garbage, but you did _not_ take my ice cream. "YOU LITTLE UNDERSIZED MISTAKE!" I roared, tackling the defenseless scarecrow and savagely biting its face with my long fangs. In the background I could hear Giratina cheering like a sadistic cheerleader, but I was too busy ripping out the fake being's insides and enjoying it to hear what exactly he was shouting.

"Try fire!"

Before I knew it, another scarecrow was on fire, and I pranced around it like an insane satanist, yelling random words about karma into the night atmosphere. I was acting ridiculous, yes, but I damn well deserved it. My entire existence I had spent being serious and all knowing, and it took a satirical six legged dragon to shock me out of my pure shell. To have _fun_.

I was having _fun_.

"TAKE THAT! YOU AREN'T SO CUTE NOW, ARE YOU?!"

When all of the scarecrows were burned, ripped, mauled and torn to shreds I collapsed onto my back, legs waving in the air. Giratina's gray and gold head came into view.

"Now take a deep breath, hold it."

I did so.  
"And then let it out."

I did so again.

And felt a trillion times better. I actually felt relaxed, a feeling of freedom that made me felt like destroying something again. Maybe I could upgrade to a real pink cat...

"Quite therapeutic, eh?"

I nodded, rolling to my side and getting up, "I feel... lighter. Like a burden has been lifted."

"One has. It isn't good to have that many emotions held in, Arceus, silly girl."

I raised a brow at his words, "Oh?"

He nodded his small head, "Yes, even a first class primary like yourself cannot hold that weight without letting it out, Arceus. You'll explode, and that is bad." he paused, "Though it would be amusing to watch."

I smacked him lightly with one golden paw and laughed softly, "Nice to know you care."

He only twitched his black and red wings, his version of a shrug, "What? If you die then Mew will be the next in line, and that is something I would rather not see."

Neither would I.

"Now... would you like to see the next fun thing?"

I nodded.

* * *

"For some reason this _is_ fun!" 

I smacked the ball back to Giratina, who used his tail to rally it back. The ball was about the size of a large watermelon, bright green with a pink circle on the side. It went speeding towards me and I sent it back to him. He was slow to hit it, and it hit the ground. I cheered.

"Take that, you apathetic, slug-like macroinvertibrate!" I shouted at him. He looked puzzled before a sage like view took over his disposition.

"Trash-talking lesson one. It you are going to trash talk, use words that the foe is going to understand. In other words, what the hell did that mean?"

"I just called you a slimy, slow insect creature, Giratina. Perhaps I should get you a thesaurus for your birthday. Though, can you read?"

"Now that was a good one! Serve!"

I hit the ball towards him again, and once again too slow, it zoomed right past him and went straight into the cabin behind us. I gave a sigh, "Out. I'll get it."

"Right."

Slipping into the cabin, I saw that everyone was thankfully still asleep. Looking about the room, I spotted the ball, which had fallen perfectly in a basket. Eager to get back to the repetitive game, I grabbed it with a bit of psychic energy and dashed out of the room.

"Here! Your serve!"

He slammed the ball with his tail and I slammed it back. In the heat of the game, I didn't realize that the 'ball' was squealing like a pig and neither did Giratina. In fact, the same game lasted about seven minutes of counters and dashes that left both sides of the battle awed.

"Damn it, drop the ball already!" I cried, hitting the ball to his side.

"Not until you do!" he said, hitting it back. I saw the perfect opening where I could hit it... I could win... I could win... I could win...

I was so busy chanting this mantra as the ball approached that I didn't even noticed when the others in the cabin had started to awaken. And I only noticed when Manaphy gave a scream, and when they rushed outside. At that point my head jerked towards the noise and jerked back to the ball too late.

Noooo...!

The ball hit the ground.

"_**Dammit!"**_

"Looks like I win, Arceus."

I turned to Manaphy, who was holding something behind his back. Groudon was looking apprehensive, Palkia just looked tired and Darkrai amused. At my glare, the prince of the sea spoke.

"Shaymin... Shaymin has turned into a..." he pulled out the object, it was a green sphere with a pink circle on one side, "... BALL!"

"Ball...?" Giratina asked quietly, "Arceus you don't think that maybe you..."

"...My kidneys..." a small voice said behind us. We all turned, and there, looking extremely ragged and dirty, was the flower hedgehog we knew as Shaymin. He coughed, "... that was... a bad... wake up call..." at this he keeled over and fainted.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sleepy..." Palkia said as he fell over, asleep.

And then everyone, except Shaymin who was unconscious and Palkia who was asleep, burst into laughter. Even Girantina, one who had never done so.

I knew all, and yet I didn't know why my heart jumped with the sound of his contagious laughter.

* * *

_**There we go, well, the story is somewhat wrapping up, you shall see why. Until then, SU over and out!**_


	12. Woes and Ideas

**_Hi, guys, just another chapter! This is out of Mesprit's POV, and like Latias, she isn't one to be very sadistic. I tried. Well, R&R as always!_**

**_FIC! _**

* * *

"Alright, lets get to the main reason why we're here." Arceus said, her eyes flashing silver under the tuft of white fur that had come undone from her usually ordered arrangement. She swept a gaze over the group of legendaries and raised one brow, they shrunk back. Which was pretty funny, seeing, say Dialga who was three or so times bigger than the snow colored fox, flinch. 

It was noon, and the sun was high in the sky. Kyogre was looking tired and angry, probably from having to listen to the others in her cabin chat through the night, and angry... well, who knew at that point. I had the ability to read emotions, not minds.

"Finally!" I turned my head to my blue headed counterpart Azelf, who had her paws clasped together, "I've been waiting forever to hear this," she explained at my look, "Really, after all of this conflict, what was the point?"

"Conflict, Azelf? You were sleeping throughout most of it."

She shrugged, "Good point."

Meanwhile, the goddess was preparing to talk again, "You all understand that our meetings are usually meant to have an update on our duties as..." she trailed off, puzzled. Mew was having a giggling fit in the front row, and Celebi was giving him a look of disgust.

"What is the problem, Mew?" she asked flatly.

_Giggle_, "...You said..." _snort_, "... Dooty!"

A chorus of exasperated sighs sprung up from the others, followed by the usual, "Mew, act you age." and "What an immature idiot." and in the back, "Are you kidding me!" and further more in the back, "Please let me kill him."

Arceus' left eyes twitched and very slowly she continued, "... rulers of the earth and even beyond it. Now, normally I would go through a long list of the ridiculous amount of us there are and ask you all how everything has been going... but that never seems to work." she gave a deep sigh and straightened the tuft on her head, "So I'm going to tell you the one important thing that you need to know."

Everyone watched, apprehensive at her exhausted state. Even Mew paid attention.

"I... have noticed..." she said slowly, making her way through the crowd. They parted without question.

"That... chasms have arisen between us all..." her gaze locked with Kyogre's, who narrowed her golden, elliptical eyes. "Chasms that shouldn't be here."

Mew spoke up, "Oh, are you talking about, like all of the fighting between Kyogre and Groudon?" the cat waved one pink paw, "Don't be stupid, Ar-Ar, they always fight. Really."

"_Don't_ call me that." she said firmly, her triangle ears flattening in a rare sign of emotion. She stiffened, then lowered her head, heaving a giant sigh. "And it isn't only you two. It's all of us." she raised her head to survey the rest of us, "We have grown apart, and our ties have become weak... We will not survive another elemental war should one come."

Silence. That was one thing that Arceus was good at creating.

"U-um..." a tentative voice spoke up and everyone jerked their heads to face it. It, was Latias, whom was clutching Rayquaza's arm like a lifesaver at sea, "T-then, what should we do?"

The fox nodded her head, "I'm glad you asked, Latias. I have come up with a plan..." she turned to me, "Mesprit will act as our private psychologist."

I gave a cry, "What!?"

"Psychologist!"

"Why!"

_"I'M NOT CRAZY! I SWEAR!"_

Arceus held up one paw, and the outbursts stopped instantly. "I know it seems silly..."

"Damn straight!" Darkrai's voice shouted from the back.

"... But it will be for the best. The sessions will start immediately."

The glares I received made me wonder if it was possible to die from too many people wanting you to.

* * *

The room was one of the spare cabins that Arceus had created herself. With this, everything in it was white, black and gold, and the space itself was huge. Huge enough to fit Dialga? Yes. Big enough to fit Groudon? Yes. 

Big enough to fit Raikou's giant ego?

"I'm gonna start by saying how damn awesome I am."

Nope. Not a chance.

I sat back and gave a heaving sigh, silently cursing Arceus for two things.

Making Raikou as arrogant as he was...

And putting me on this damned job in the first place.

And besides the fact that the tiger across from me had negative I.Q and that I was about to give the good 'there is more than one way to skin a cat' and that I really wanted to commit some type of homicide and even more so that I wondered how painful suicide could be, I still managed to do the one thing that Arceus asked of me.

I still managed to _listen_.

And I noticed a very strange pattern.

"You see, I know I'm awesome, in fact everyone knows that I'm probably the awesomeness awesome ever to touch the earth with my awesome paws." at this he lifted one of his paws up and smirked. Despite his confident appearance, I could tell with my abilities that that was the exact opposite.

He was _very_ uncertain.

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah."

I looked down at my notepad ( White with black bordering) and scribbled down a few notes with my (Gold encrusted and very heavy) pen. The thunder tiger looked annoyed.

"What are you writing?"

I shrugged, "Notes."

"You aren't writing anything bad about me are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." with this, I scribbled something else. He tried to look, but I put the written side onto my lap. "Please continue,"

His purple eyes rolled, "Fine. Well, anyway I always talk to Lois..."

"Lois?" I inquired.

"Yeah, she's a saw, and she's the only one I can talk to without being judged..."

Scribble, scribble.

There was a pause.

"Why do I always manage to mess up when it matters most?"

I lifted my golden eyes from the paper and gave him a flat look, "'Messing up' is sometimes something very important for the development of emotion. It is like a speed bump for preparation of any type of emotional admittance."

Pause.

"You have no idea what I just said."

"Nope."

I sighed and put the paper down, eying him almost with a sage-like disposition. "What it means is... That you should tell her."

"Tell who what?" he asked, confused.

"Lois." I replied, playing along with the game.

Suddenly a little light bulb went off in Raikou's head as the idea dawned, "I get it! You're right!" he jumped to his paws, fur sparking with excitement, "That makes sense! Thanks, Mesprit!" with that he ran out of the room.

I sat back and sighed, maybe he wasn't that big of an idiot after all...

"Oh, Mesprit?"

The tiger had come back.

"What?"

"Sorry about your cushion, happens sometimes." he grinned sheepishly before bolting outside.

"RAIKOU!"

* * *

Talking to Entei and cracking that shell was easy, in fact, he let me in instantly. 

"She's like my little sister."

"Oh?"

The lion nodded, "Yes, despite the fact that we were born at the same time, I've always felt that I had to try and guide her. You know how Suicune can be, rash. That is something that Raikou and I both share, should anyone ever hurt her, we'd probably rip them to shreds."

There was a pause.

"And yet, now I fear that I might have to kill Raikou."

"_Why_?"

"Haven't you notice, Mesprit?" he inquired, "Suicune and Raikou... they're getting closer again. And I'm glad, really. But Raikou..." he trailed off.

"He messes up?" I finished. He responded with a nod.

"And, it's like Latios with Rayquaza and all... I have that responsibility to make sure that Suicune stays happy."

I paused thoughtfully, "Well... Maybe you should trust Raikou enough to do that. If he cares for her, then he won't mess up half as much."

He looked uncertain, but finally gave a curt nod, "You're right, I guess I should."

Of course, at that moment his nose twitched and he sneezed.

* * *

Despite Raikou ruining my chair, Entei nearly putting the entire place on fire, and Kyogre getting ready to bite my head off, the sessions went better than I expected. You wouldn't believe the things I heard from them, about their fears and hopes. Suicune actually wanted a family, believe it or not. Groudon was terrified of having to fight with Kyogre when the resetting of the world came again. Latias always laughed when she and Rayquaza recalled the whole pancake incident. 

But when I got to Darkrai, everything screeched to a halt.

"I'm not saying one damn thing, so don't bother trying."

I would have, happily. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was to stay three hundred and sixty thousand miles away from the dark type. My sanity would have depended on it. But alas, Arceus said to get them to talk, and that's one thing I was going to have to do, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"You've just said something, therefor you have already failed in that attempt." I replied icily.

He only glared.

"Now," I said, sitting back, "What will we do, Darkrai? Will we continue to be difficult which will result in mind splicing." I chuckled, "Palkia, Raikou and Mew in your mind... doing all kinds of stupid things... Now that would be hilarious. Shall we?" my golden eyes glowed softly, "Or shall I make every little thing you think be said? Imagine that, that icy mask of yours shattered the moment you think about something..." he looked like he was really wishing for my death to be slow and painful, "Or will we just _talk_ for fifteen minutes? Is that so hard?"

He was silent.

"Very well," I stood up, my eyes flashing like the sun. Just when I was about to randomly pick _mind splicing_ or _think talking_, he spoke.

"I'm an idiot."

_That you are. _I sat down with a 'plop'. I noted that threatening actually worked. "Oh, how so?"

He leaned over and cradled his black head in his black claws, "I've done stupid things, obviously. And yet the stupidest thing I've ever done is the thing I've regretted since."

"And what would _that_ be?"

He was silent.

I was thinking about giving the 'mind splicing' threat thing a try again, but I paused. Instead, I decided to ask a question that all of the legendaries had been wondering about for a while.

"What happened between you and Cresselia?" I asked, recalling the lunar legendary's sadden state when I had last spoken with her, "You used to be best friends..."

He stiffened and I feared that he had closed off his emotions from me again. My emotion radar told me this wasn't the case, for he was feeling... embarrassment. Darkrai embarrassed, that was something I never thought I would live to see.

_Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail,Blackmail..._

"... I..." he gave a small sigh, icy-blue eyes closing halfway. It wasn't a glare, just a look of dejection. "... Cresselia and I were best friends..." he stated simply, "... but we were getting so close that..." he trailed off.

"You were getting afraid." I finished for him, golden eyes sage-like "You were afraid to acknowledge how much power she had over you."

He simply nodded.

* * *

So I had a heart(If Darkrai had a heart, I wasn't sure) to heart with the dark type. I had an argument with Mew about whether or not it was okay to put someone on fire if they deserved it. I talked to the normally harsh Suicune about something as maternal as names. I spoke with Groudon about the pains of being a part of a whole as important as the earth. I consoled stupid Raikou about 'Lois'. Entei and I talked about siblinghood. I laughed with Rayquaza and Latias about the wonders of the kitchen. I survived a tantrum from Kyogre with all of my body intact. I repeatedly told Cresselia that it wasn't her fault that she and Darkrai didn't get along anymore. I managed to meet with Giratina without my soul being eaten. Celebi realized that Mew wasn't as stupid as he acted. I was quizzed by Jirachi on the best way to make pie. 

I helped my fellow legendaries realize their emotions, the one thing I knew I was meant to do.

Maybe Arceus wasn't wrong after all... And maybe everything would get better...

"EEK!"

...Eventually...

* * *

_**There we go! The POVs will be reseting again, which means that the next POV will be Darkrai's. Well, R&R and until then, see you later.**_


	13. What?

**_Hi, everyone. Here's another chapter. Very slowly the story is coming to an end. Well, R&R and I hope you like it!_**

_**Fic!**_

* * *

I was usually the one to make fear. 

I was Darkrai, dammit! Ruler of nightmares and lost sleep. I could make dimensions of slumber, horrific landscapes of scares and phobias. In that I was cruel, after all, and I never had pity for the ones that stepped into my world.

And yet, here I found myself, pacing up a storm, well floating up a storm seeing as I didn't have the legs to pace... and wondering about how many ways a ghost could commit suicide. Not a lot I found. Either I called the Ghost Busters or I could just do it myself... with a vacuum. Or I could ask one of the birds to do it with a blast of air from their wings... but they were all jerks, they probably wouldn't, they'd argue that thing... what was it called again... _Decency_ or something, whatever _that_ was.

"HEY!"

I jerked my head to face the annoying cat known as Mew, the same legendary that was hanging from one of the beams that supported the ceiling and kept the entire building from crashing to the ground. "_What_?"

He gave one of those grins, "Did you hear about-"

I held up one black hand, "Stop right there. If you're about to say something I don't care about, just don't say it at all." This was one statement I lived by and most of the time it worked excellently. I never expected to be told of its faults by _Mew_ of all beings.

Mew looked amused and thoughtful, "Well, Darkrai... If you don't listen, how would you _know_ if you cared?"

I was about to retort with a sharp comment, but stopped. Was that a relatively wise comment from Mew? Mew! The same idiot that nearly ruined the entire Meeting? Something was obviously up.

"Hm."

"It's about Suicune, Kyogre, Celebi and..." he paused, suspenseful, "...Cresselia."

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, that caught my attention.

He could tell, because a smirk rested on his blush colored face and and he looked smug, "Yup, see the Meeting ends tonight and since there won't be one for another century, Arceus wants the four girls to sing for us." his grin widened, "But between you, me and Ar-Ar, they don't know that yet. Ar-Ar is going to tell them this evening." his gaze suddenly jerked to the window and he dropped from the ceiling, "Aw, man! They started without me!" running on all fours, the cat disappeared outside.

Curious to see what the din was about, I followed. And groaned at the scene my eyes fell upon.

Celebi, Mew, Entei, Groudon, Kyogre, and Palkia were surrounding Raikou, who was chugging down an entire gallon of milk. Suicune was watching with a scowl etched on her face, and was obviously wondering how she was even relatively related to any of them.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the six chanted, their mantra moving the morning air and mingling with the vacant conversations of the others. When Raikou was about halfway through the gallon, the water wolf gave an irritated sigh.

"This is stupid."

"That's why it's hilarious!" Celebi said, breaking away from the mantra and turning to look at her with blue eyes. "I wonder If he'll barf."

"I damn well hope so!" Entei added.

Clang!

The milk container, drained, hit the ground. The tiger wobbled unsteadily on his huge paws, and moaned. Another mantra followed the previous.

"Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf..."

And the tiger looked like he was very close to doing so. "I don't feel so... Urp! Great..."

"Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf! Barf..."

Suicune gave a snarl, and everyone fell silent, "That isn't helping...! Last thing I need is to take Raikou's shifts _again_." she went to his side, tails lashing like angry winds. Raikou leaned against her and she led him to the cabin, "You're such an idiot. Why do keep doing things like this...?"

As her voice faded, Mew turned to the others, specifically Entei, "I thought you took the shifts when Raikou is out."

The lion shrugged, "Most of the time I do. That's just Suicune's excuse for giving a damn about his health." at this is jade colored eyes rolled.

"Awww..." Palkia cooed, "So she _does_ care about him!"

The other's shot him a look that clearly questioned his I.Q level and oblivion. Celebi suddenly gave an evil grin. This, all of us had learned one way or another, was never a good idea. "Yes, speaking of such, where's _your_ partner in crime, Palkia?"

He looked confused, "Fluffy? He's back at the cabin."

"...Not the teddy bear... Palkia. That's not even a real creature." Kyogre sighed.

The dragon of spacial convections got that hard look in his eye, the one that meant the one thing that everyone couldn't stand. Lectures. Everyone could imagine a flap with a teddy bear on it flapping behind him and the dragon himself wearing a top hat.

"I do believe that all things on the earth count as living beings. Even if they don't breath, or have lungs, or can't talk, or probably don't even know what I'm talking about blah, blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah. Blah blah blah..."

All of us saw someone approach from behind. Someone big, blue, and familiar.

"... and I will be the voice for the blah blah blah blah blah..."

Dialga cocked her head.

"...and even for those that do not believe in this dream blah blah... like Dialga... blah blah blah blah..." the steel dragon's red eyes twitched at the mention of her name. On the table behind her, a huge bowl of pudding was surrounded in energy and slowly glided towards the purple dragon.

"... blah, blah blah... and not to mention the fact that the idea of weddings..."

_Weddings? What did that have to do with anything? _I wondered. His voice had pretty much deafened my hearing, so I and probably everyone else only heard bits of his 'speech'. The others must have heard the word as well, for they were exchanging looks.

The bowl was hovering steadily over Palkia's head.

"... blah, blah, blah... even if that would mean that I was getting married... blah, blah, blah... and that's silly... who would actually think of... blah, blah, blah... unless it was like... blah, blah, Dialga..."

At the sound of her name, the bowl tilted over and...

PLOP!

An entire seven pounds of gooey custard fell upon Palkia's head. He was shocked right out of his speech state, and he ran around in circles while we laughed. Well, Kyogre, Groudon, Mew, Celebi and Entei cracked up. I just chuckled softly.

"They've got me!" he screamed, "The aliens have got me! _DIALGA_!"

Said female was laughing up a storm, her head shaking back in forth like she was tsking herself for thinking that this was funny, "Now I know... if I ever want to get him to shut up, I should just dump a bowl of pudding over his head."

Palkia seemed to get the idea that he wasn't in mortal danger. He reached up one paw, wiped his eyes clean of the stuff and gave it a vacant lick. "Oh, I see..." he looked at Dialga, who looked amused, "This is war!"

What followed was an epic war of the thing we like to call food fighting.

I retreated back to the cabin just a plate of fruits went sailing over my head. It was definitely time to retreat back into the darkness while they did their stupid activities. Where was Jirachi when you needed her?

The war went on for about three minutes. I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but I did know that Arceus came at the worst time possible. I knew this, because there was a giant 'splat' like someone being hit fully in the face by a bowl of pasta.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"

I poked my head out of the cabin, and there, burning white with anger, was the fox. Her face was red from sauce, and noodles clung to her fur and the wheel that surrounded her middle. Celebi and Mew, both wielding giant loves of bread like swords, dropped them at the same time.

Plop!

The cantaloupe that Dialga was about to launch at Palkia hit the ground and cracked opened.

Crash!

The silver dish filled with strawberry jelly that Palkia was about to dump onto Dialga was dropped.

Smek!

The pie Groudon was preparing to throw at Kyogre was now splattered like a crime scene onto the floor.

Plep!

Kyogre's cake followed.

And silence fell, only broken by Arceus' enraged breathing.

"I would have hoped..." she began, "... that you would not have been tempted... but I was wrong." she gave a deep sigh and continued, wiping her face with one paw, "Now... I have an announcement. Celebi, Kyogre, you two will be singing tonight with Cresselia and Suicune when I can tell them." she looked at them expectedly.

Celebi only shrugged but Kyogre looked horrified.

"What?! I-I can't..." she didn't look like she was angry, she looked scared, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I- I..."

Groudon looked worried, "Kyogre, are you well?"

"I'M FINE, PERFECTLY FINE!" she shrieked, before darting away towards the ocean. Unfortunately, Manaphy chose the worst time to get into her path.

"Uh, hi, Kyogre...?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" never before had Kyogre ever fulfilled her threats, but she did then. She slammed one of her fins into the prince of the sea and sent him flying like a golf ball. With that, she swept into the ocean and disappeared without another word.

"Kyogre! Wait!"

The land lizard followed at a slower pace, shouting at the top of his head.

"Well isn't this just a party..."

"I wonder what that was about?" Celebi pondered, her small hand coming to a rest on her chin. Mew turned to look at her, his blue eyes puzzled.

"I don't know... but I have a feeling that Groudon'll find out soon..."

Everyone, even I, gave sad sighs. This was like a soap opera to the extension of the word. What was next, an episode of 'who's the father?' A twisted romance filled plot between two idiots that can't see it?

"I'm going to go wash my scales..." Dialga mumbled softly, trudging away, "See you later guys. Palkia."

"U-uh, right! See you then, Dialga." the purple dragon replied, stammering.

_Never mind.. about that metaphor..._

Arceus shook herself, sending noodles everywhere like pale snakes. Her eyes flashed blue, then orange, then red, before settling on green. "I do not understand Kyogre's reaction, but I suppose Groudon will explain it to us later. Until then, the rest of you get this cleaned up."

Palkia, Mew, Celebi and Entei all groaned.

"I should have left when I had a chance..." the lion moaned.

Seeing as the conflict was over, I retreated again into the building. Only to come face to face with the metal swan known as...

"Cresselia!" I cried, "How long have you been there? How did you get in here?"

"Magic." she replied flatly. At my astounded look, her satirical disposition was replaced by another.

"The entire Meeting will be over tonight. Tomorrow morning everyone will be departing. You may want to inform your Houndoom guards and the others on your island of your arrival." despite the formal words, I couldn't help feel like she wanted to say something else. Instead, she turned away and made her way to the door.

"Cresselia?"

Her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry."

The deep red pools narrowed into slits, and her voice was a hiss, "Then prove it, Darkrai. Prove it." with that, she disappeared outside, leaving me in the darkness, stunned and confused.

Silence.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

_**There we go! Well, R&R and see you later! SU over and out!**_


	14. The Earth Has Two Sides

_**Hey, guys. This may seem a bit confusing, but the following chapters all take place about the same amount of time, in the same time frame. Also, remember how in the beginning I said that the chapters will be short for POV use? Well,near the middle each story was about seven to nine pages on my word processer, so I've had to shorten them to keep it in one POV and one scene again. Sorry, but don't worry, the last chapter will probably be **_**very **_**long.**_

_**Until then, all Earthshippers be happy, because this chapter focuses on Groudon and Kyogre. Sorry it isn't funny, but I had to focus on a part of Ky's past that would ultimately bring the two together. Well, I hope you like it, and R&R until the next chapter!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

"Kyogre...?" he was calling for me, but I refused to budge from my spot. My soft, smooth white underbelly rubbed against the dry and rough sands of the beach. I refused to go into the water, no matter how much it called for me, and I refused to answer him, no matter how hard he seeked me out. I was just there, listening to the crashing yells of the ocean and panicked shouts of my best friend. They could both, ultimately, go to hell. 

I closed my gold, elliptical eyes against the harsh glow of the sun, hating its cheeriness. I remained motionless, like a fallen civilization of hope, the warmth on my sleek blue back lulling me into an abyss of empty sleep. I wasn't supposed to be in the sun, mainly for the reason that I'd get the worst sunburn in the planet, but I really didn't give a damn. Maybe if I was lucky, I would just, say, _evaporate _and move somewhere else.

That's be at least one thing being the sea ruler might have its perks. In fact, now, as I lay here, roasting myself in that annoying yellow globe that most adored, I realized that I had next to no good sides to this whole arrangement. Arceus really did cheat me out of _something_.

Obviously the red and black land lizard had spotted me on the patch of sand I resided on and his footsteps, heavy like earthquakes and frantic with worry, slowly got closer. I opened my eyes slowly, letting the light stab at them and the heat bake me. My vision felt fuzzy, out of focus, like the heat had managed to fry the wires that made them work. They stared blankly at the sandy dunes, glassy and useless.

"Kyogre, you shouldn't be in the sun like this," Groudon whispered, "You'll get sick."

I stared blankly at nothing in general, his words not even bringing a grunt. He was worried, I knew that, but what was the point? He could worry as much as he wanted, and it wouldn't matter because I would still do exactly what worried him so. That was life, if it was going to be difficult for me, it was going to be difficult for everyone. _Including _the stupid over-sized car insurance selling red and black lizard I had spent my entire life arguing with.

Even with my messed up state, I wanted to get _one _thing clear.

"I will _not _sing." my voice felt hollow in my throat, like someone else was speaking. Hell, maybe someone else had. With Arceus' words, someone from long ago had come and pushed me into a corner; into submission. I was now just a blue blob on a golden stretch of beach, just there. Not sad, not angry, not disappointed or happy... just there. I _was_.

He was silent.

The sun continued to shine with the brilliance that I despised. I was starting to sound like that sadistic night ruler... joy... This heat was getting to my head... it was making me sick and dizzy. Apparently that was the only thing he was right about... Maybe that evaporation theory was right... maybe I'd get drifted to, say, Mexico.

"Kyogre... why do you refuse to sing?"

The gold circle that was my eye slowly rose to look at him, a golden pool of emotionless sheen. His own gold eyes were filled with worry and fear. Probably for my health and sanity. That I was sure had left me years ago. Psh, actually, I won't lie, centuries...

"There was once a ship..." I said, my voice flat and robotic, "... a ship filled wonderful people... people who respected me... people who knew that not only did I exist, but that I wasn't the maniac others perceive me as." I paused as the waves crashed, "... and every day they would visit, on this boat. These people, these people I began to love like my own children..." the golden eyes broke contact, ".. and I came to them, and they only asked one thing of me..."

It was an infinitely until I spoke again. My throat was dry despite my type, my stomach miserable. _I_ was miserable, as I recalled this tale, never understanding why I was explaining it to him.It was painful to remember, and yet I wanted to explain it to him, no matter the agony of recalling the screams of pain as that tidal wave smashed down...

"Sing for us, Kyogre," my eyes closed halfway, "Sing your song."

He was silent, unsure of my own words. Surely he had never seen me so defeated, so dejected. It was a side of me I kept hidden, for the sake of everyone, for the sake of him. Because... I didn't know why. In fact, I didn't know a lot of things. I didn't know why I had to keep rule of something that was so wild, that it wouldn't even listen to my command.There was no point, probably. That was that over-sized, fox/horse/thing's motto. _There is no point, but lets give it a try anyway._

"So I did... and I was so foolish to think nothing would happen... and the ocean... the ocean roared, my own rule attacked them... and smashed it... smashed the ship into splinters... they all died before I could save them..." I whimpered, my golden eyes watering, and spilling onto the sandy earth like salty rain. I didn't care about looking weak anymore, I just didn't give a damn. "...I killed them... I killed the only beings that have ever dared to listen." I couldn't take the strain anymore, my tears were no longer silent. Sobs, heart wrenching and painful, escaped my maw.

"K-Kyogre... why didn't you tell me...?" Groudon asked softly, "... why did you keep it in so long...?"

Something in me snapped to two. I was so sick of him caring. I was so sick and tired of his questions and his worries and his fears for my well being. And finally, for the first time ever, I asked the question that I always wanted to.

"Why do you care?" I snarled, slapping against the sand with my flippers. With a small bit on concentration, I manged to get back to floating in the air and my stomach, irritated from the rough sand, was glad. I spun towards him and bared my shark-like teeth with rabid anger, "Why do you give a damn?"

I knew the answer before he even said it. I saw it in his sun colored eyes. The same eyes that were like the sun above the sea. The same eyes that belonged to my counterpart. I was a part of something much bigger than just legendary status, I was a part of the earth.

"Because I love you."

I recoiled in shock at the confession. He looked bemused, and didn't even flinch when I shoved my face right into his, jaws snapping. These same jaws could snap steel in two, they could crush diamonds into dust. They'd be happy to crack that red armor should his answer be 'yes'. "Are you _mocking_ me, Groudon?"

He only shook his head slowly, that smile still on his face like I was being ridiculous. Was I? I wasn't actually sure. I knew deep down in my fever that I was being stupid, and I was acting out of control, but that was all. Ridiculous, was it ridiculous that I was afraid of his answer?

"No."

"_How_?"

This question seemed to confuse him. "How _what_?"

"How can you... feel for me?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper. That was rare. I usually roared out at anything I didn't understand, and this was one of those moments. "After everything? After all of our fights, after my insults..."

After all, I had hurt him multiple times, I had warred, I had argued. I nearly killed him, and he nearly killed me, hundreds of times. And yet... at this Meeting, this Meeting like no other, we had managed not to do so. Somehow.

He chuckled, "Silly, Kyogre. That just makes me love you more."

My golden eyes glanced to meet him, we were so different, and yet so alike. How could an orca and land lizard possibly be together? There were no hands to hold, no arms to embrace... nothing.

And yet... at the same time, there was _something_.

"Sing for me, Kyogre." he said, his golden eyes bright, "Sing your song."

And I did, because I more than anything, I wanted him to be happy. Happy because he had done so much, I just hadn't realized it until I tried to take his head off. He listened, and he never left. That was one thing I had always taken for granted. Until now.

Maybe we couldn't have the luxury of touch like the others would. Maybe our relationship was now even more complicated, and maybe the future was shaky and prone to have its lows...

But we'd make it work.

That much I was sure of.

* * *

_**See, pretty short, sorry about that. I hope you liked the fluff, though not very funny, seemed touching enough when I wrote it. Well, R&R, as usual, and until then SU over and out.**_


	15. Sparks and Wind

**_Hey, guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Well, here's the next chapter, and all of the Windsparkers in the audience should be happy. Well, I hope you enjoy!_**

_**Fic!**_

* * *

Suicune, having fallen silent from the lack of anything to say, yawned as we entered the cabin. She was obviously bored with my presence and probably wanted to get back to her group of friends and the conflict that was_ probably_ ensuing. _Was_, might be better. With Mew, Celebi and the two earth pieces, there was no doubt something huge going on at this moment. Something like beating Entei over the head with a watermelon(Suicune had always wanted to do this for reasons I wasn't sure). I felt a moment of guilt, she sure did put up with a lot when it came to taking care of me. 

She removed herself from my side and I toppled over, surprised at how I had been leaning. Surely I didn't depend on her that much, right? I was the legendary of thunder, for Ar-Ar's sake, not some child...!

"You're probably going to have a stomach ache from all of that milk." she said flatly, "The _Tums _are in the cabinet by Entei's bed, alright?" of course she would know this, when it came to locations she knew just about everything.

... Alright, when it came to Suicune, maybe I was like a child, just a little. After all, it was only when I did something stupid that she showed that she relatively cared. I had to admit, when she doted on me, it made my heart flutter like a butterfly being electrocuted. Well, in a good way. If there was a good way.

But that wasn't a _bad_ thing, was it?

She gave a sigh, nudging my shoulder with one paw, "I'm going to head back, now. You get some rest, alright? I'll send Entei to come get you when the group is scheduled to meet." she turned to leave, and inside my head I was having a little war. Tell her whats been on my mind? I wasn't even sure what that was, let alone how thoughts could be on my head in the first place...

"Wait... don't leave." I found myself saying. She turned her sleek blue and white head to face me, the crystalline ornament on her head sparkling in the sunlight that managed to get through the window. Her ruby eyes looked puzzled at the tone of my voice. It was a mix between fear and stress, and I usually didn't use it unless something was really up.

"Is something wrong?" Damn, since when did she look so pretty?

"I've... I've got to tell you something," I said shakily, my legs trembling. I was acting like a kitten trapped in a corner by a wolf. I checked behind me, and surely enough I was in a corner, the aqua wolf blocking the only way out, though not intentionally. Even then, I knew I was in for a lot of trouble.

"I... Um..."

She almost looked irritated at my stammering, but her voice was surprisingly gentle. "You can tell me when you're ready, Raikou. Tell me later." with this, she disappeared into the outdoors, leaving me in silence as I warred with my thoughts. Who knew when I would see her again? Decades, most likely. Duties usually got in the way of of gatherings besides the usually Meetings and now that the world was advancing, it would triple the usual lag time.

I was dumbfounded at her exit, and even more dumbfounded that she hadn't ripped my throat out. She hated when I stammered, when I acted stupider than we both knew I was. What had changed? Obviously a lot, and now this...

"SUICUNE! WAIT!" I cried, tripping and stumbling out of the door in pursuit. She had always been the speedier of us three, even with my electric typing. She'd be halfway across the field, and beyond it if I didn't get myself together and run like the wind... or not like the wind...

I shook my head, not that again! I couldn't waste my time thinking about how to get rid of that headache. I had to catch up with the legendary, and I had to do it now! If there was one thing I had to face up to, it had to be my feelings for her. I didn't know when they started, or how they started, but they were there, and I had to do something about it... No matter how afraid I was.

Warm afternoon sunlight hit my fur as I rushed outside, using every bit of my energy to power my muscles. I opened my maw, took a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could... "_**SUICUNE!**_"

The she-wolf stopped abruptly and turned her head. She was about sixteen feet away from me, and as a small breeze blew by, the indigo cloud on her back rippled like violet water. Her head cocked to the side, like she was expecting something, but not expecting it at the same time.

"Raikou, you really shouldn't be outside running like that. You might upset your stomach and vomit and I really don't feel like cleaning that up and making you something or talking to Jirachi about how to keep you from doing that and I really don't want to have to sit by your side to wait on paw for your every whi-"

"I love you!"

Silence.

I scrunched my eyes closed and cowered, expecting a torrent of swears and insults involving my nonexistent mother and my I.Q versus lead toys. That rush never came. I slowly opened my eyes to face her, and the look on her face surprised me. It was thoughtful, not angry, just thoughtful.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" she inquired quietly, as if fearful for my answer. I couldn't help but scoff slightly at the question, despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"Drunk off of milk? I'd think not!" I said, "Is that even possible?"

Her face brightened, and those beautiful scarlet eyes were dancing with light. She slowly got up and before I knew it was sprinting towards me. When she was about three feet away, she leaped and tackled me like she had when I took her eclair, only this time she wasn't trying to kill me.

Except this time, when the dust had settled, I was the one pinning her down. Her red eyes sparkled like rubies catching lightening, and her fur shifted in the breeze. She looked at me and smirked. Despite my stupidity (Even I had to admit I could be a total moron) I knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it.

"Well, you're lucky, Raikou... that I feel the same way." then she did something that I hadn't expected her to do. She leaned her head forward, touched my golden chin with her snout and gave an affectionate nuzzle, careful of the sharp sabers that were my teeth. "... I'm glad you finally told me. I thought I would have to beat it out of you."

I gave a purr, though a nervous one, "... Heh, I'm glad I did, too, then..."

She propped her paws up and shoved me off of her with ease. "Come on, you aren't _afraid_ of me, are you?" she said this in a teasing manner, but I gave a soft gulp.

"No offense, but you're _terrifying_ when you're angry."

Suicune laughed at this, and I started to chuckle, even though I didn't know why. Soon, the atmosphere around us was filled with her chiming, crystalline and my deeper, thunderous, laughter.

We may have been opposites, but we fit together perfectly.

* * *

_**There we go! I hope you liked it. Well, R&R, per usual! Next is Damnedshipping, so until then, SU over and out!**_


	16. Damned to Symbolize

_**Well, here's another chapter. The long awaited damnedshipping, I suppose. Well, R&R and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Fic! **_

* * *

"That... sucked." I muttered, twitching my wings and giving an irritated sigh. Dusting the explosion of powdered sugar from my lap, I collapsed into a clumsy sitting position onto one of the dark green cushions and gave a low groan. So... tired.

Seeing as it was too early to drop into slumber, I slowly reached for a book a few feet away from me and pulled it towards me. I had picked a random one, and when I flicked it open, I saw it was a book on housekeeping. This was obviously Jirachi's, seeing as I shared the cabin with her and Zapdos. Being too lazy to get something else, I leafed through it absentmindedly, looking at the silly recipes and information. How did the three eyed legendary read this stuff? It made my eyes hurt just looking at it.

I absently took the corner of the page with one hand, and the opposing side with the other. Then, not even thinking about how angry Jirachi would probably be, and how this was made of innocent trees, I ripped it out of the book. The text about getting nail polish out of velvet was separated from the rest of its friends. I held this text up to the light of the window, and gave a sigh.

Lowering it, I vacantly started to rip again, my thoughts taking up my actions.

The Meeting, like Cresselia had told me, was ending tonight. Tonight I'd be singing for the others, and that didn't bother me, I really didn't mind. Unlike Kyogre... I had to pause and think about that for a moment. I knew that Groudon would probably get her out of her deep dark hole, he always managed to. Kyogre... she was lucky, lucky to have some one care about her enough to face that biting wrath.

Raikou, Raikou was lucky; lucky to have Suicune care enough to watch over him. There was obviously no question about that. She was like his mother, though the relationship under it all was obviously something quite different.

And then there was me...

I looked at the ripped paper and realized, with a blink, that it was shaped like a lopsided heart. How... girlish of me. I wasn't one to be obsessed with hearts and flowers and unicorns and all of that -fun- stuff.

"How... symbolic." I muttered. "A heart made of paper. Fragile and easily ripped, burned and torn, and yet never completely gone." I gave a grumbled, waggling one finger and tsking the object like a child, "Sorry, but I've had enough of that silly 'love' crap." with that, I ripped the paper in half and let both sides flutter to the carpet.

"Celebi..." Mew's voice whined from outside, before the pink furred, blue eyed cat stumbled into the room, clutching his stomach like it was trying to craw out of its furry shell and devour a few pedestrians, "... I don't feel great."

With the drama I had compared him with multiple times, the cat collapsed onto my lap with practiced flourish. I raised my brow and gave him an annoyed look. Sometimes I liked to just try and count the number of times he had irritated me, but all of the tentacles of all of the Tentecruel in the world couldn't count them all. For the moments that I hadn't been, well, I could track that with my two hands.

"Mew." I replied, "How nice of you to drop in."

He blinked his own blue eyes and twitched his overly long tail, "Well, yeah, I'm glad you think that, Celebi." he replied cheekily before falling silent. Silence from Mew, I've learned, is never a good thing. And he was still in my view, not doing anything bad, or trying to put someone on fire or blow up the whole damned island.

I poked him, "You're going to shed all over me."

He pouted like a little kid, "First off, I don't shed. That is fact. Seriously, dude." he cocked his head to the side, "Secondly, you aren't being very hospitable, Cel-Cel. Aren't you grass types supposed to be?"

"Aren't you psychics supposed to be wise?" I shot back, annoyed at the nickname.

"Touche."

Silence fell, and I busied myself with tapping the psychic cat's forehead with one finger. It was an odd scene, even I had to admit it. Puzzled by his silence, I spoke.

"Mew. I've always been meaning to ask..."

He opened one blue eye (I hadn't realized that he had them closed) and tilted his head slightly, a nod to continue.

"... What _is_ your purpose?"

"I..." he paused, suspenseful, "...Am the act of dreams and hopes personified. Of trust and fun and partying and enjoyment after trial. Pretty much the good stuff in the world...and..." he paused, giving me a balanced gaze that could only be described as 'wise' "... how you should never give up on _anything_, no matter what."

He was wearing a wise smirk, one that I had never seen on him before. Those words had a deeper meaning, I could almost see what it was... but at the same time, couldn't.

Trying to remain casual, I spoke again, "Well, Mr. Sage, that's great." I paused, "Whatever happened to being ill?"

He looked sheepish, "Weeeeeeelllllllll..." he tapped his chin with one paw, "... I think I have that nerbis dismanner..."

"Nervous disorder?" I replied flatly, "That would imply that you are paralyzed in some way, you know."

He nodded frantically, "That's right! Like, my mouth shuts down and I end up not saying the right thing when I really want to!"

"Oh?" I was surprised and slightly intrigued, "And what would that be?"

"The saying?"

"Yes, Mew, the saying."

He paused for what seemed like infinity, paw poised at his chin and forehead furrowed in deep thought. Deep thought. Wow. A while back I would have thought any type of thinking would have ended with his head exploding. How times had changed.

"Well, Celebi... I think... I, erm..." his mouth seemed to be glued shut, and he seemed to have an inner battle with himself via using it, "... love you?"

I jumped back, and the cat toppled over, "What!?"

He looked very afraid, "Please don't kill me!" I didn't really like that look of fear scribbled onto his furry face, and I couldn't help but calm myself down instantly. _Stay calm. Collected. Even if you're facing the same dilemma again. _

I took a deep breath and paused. Then, deciding that I'd let my mind do the talking, I spoke.

"Mew. Are you joking?"

He shook his head very slowly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"This isn't some sick little joke that you feel like playing?"

"No! Sheesh! My tricks aren't that cruel and stupid!"

There was a pause.

"Alright... maybe they are. But I'm not lying and I'm not making fun of you and I'm not playing around! I mean it!" he pleaded, "I know I've been an idiot..."

"Yes,"

"... and I know I've been really childish."

"You got that right."

"But this is one thing that you've got to believe me on! I mean this with every bit of sanity (Though it isn't a lot) that I posses! Really!"

I paused again. I hesitated. Sure, he had his faults, like being immature and stupid... but... well, at the same time, those were the same things that I looked forward to every time I saw him. Life would be boring without having someone to chase around and yell at.

"I believe you... I don't know why... but I believe you. Either I'm insane, or-" my words were cut off as he tackled me in a joyful embrace.

"You know, Celebi... that makes me feel a whole lot better."

And, when he wasn't looking, I took that paper heart, got some tape and mended it together like it was new again.

Symbolic indeed.

* * *

**There we go! Well... I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be Spiritshipping, so I'll see you then. 'Til then, SU out!**


	17. Spirits and Talking

**_Hey, after a delay, here's the next chapter. This is spiritshipping, which is becoming a favorite of mine... Well, R&R and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_FIC ! _**

* * *

I sighed, rubbing hardened red sauce from my white coat, grumbling about why I even bothered to create imbeciles if five hours straight of grooming and cleaning (Even with my powers, Jirachi's sauce was pretty much immune to it) was the only thing I achieved. It would have been so much easier to run the planet alone, and a lot less stressful, ironically.

_And yet, not as lonely..._

I couldn't help but think this, and it surprised me once it flitted across my mind. It surprised me even more so when I realized it was very very true. Ruler of Legendaries... it was a secluded life. All, even Cresselia, were intimidated by me, and thus usually didn't strike up conversation unless it was necessary. It was almost sad.

_One who has all of the power in the world and beyond it... wants something else._

It was funny. I could easily wipe everyone out of existence. I could turn legendaries into humans, humans into legendaries... I could do everything, I knew everything, I was everything... And yet I could not do one thing, I could not figure out one thing, I could not be one thing, if just for a moment.

This was making me extremely depressed, and for a second I wondered if thinking was really worth it. I could play a Mew, not think at all, and probably be very happy. It seemed to work for him...

"There are both good and bad things that come with power..." I said aloud, my tail flicking in irritation. I knelt over and rested with my gold tipped paws tucked underneath me, head held high and facing the lake in which I had been attempting to clean my fur with. The sun was setting, and soon every legendary would be meeting for one last time until the next Meeting. Or until the Apocalypse, which ever came first.

"... and it seems that the bad are the only things that show..."

I knew he was there the moment he decided to. Again, I knew all, and yet I didn't know why he was there, why I felt so lost, and why I felt so irritated. I didn't know something, and it annoyed me to no end.

"You shouldn't be so sadistic, Arceus..." his voice was low, "That's my job, remember?"

Did I?

I didn't even turn to look at him, and instead watched the water reflect the orange glow. The lake was illuminated orange, pink and red like a bowl of liquid fire, shifting and moving like a crowd. And yet, empty...

"Silent now that I'm here?" he teased, slowly coming to rest next to me, though not close enough for me to feel his cold essence. I couldn't help but sigh, then, my eyes still locked on the surface of the water, I spoke.

"Girantina, I merely do not speak because I have nothing to say."

"Do you not? Thats interesting." his voice was laced with skepticism, per usual and I couldn't help but give a vulpine growl. He didn't know me, he _didn't_. Right? Giratina... I made him to be concerned only for himself, and maybe for those like... Satan. He wasn't supposed to concern himself with the emotions of others. He wasn't supposed to _care_.

"I do not."

He gave a vacant nod, as if thinking over how to rip those words apart and take the black mask away from my face at the same time. I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, trying to seem disinterested, but failing. What was I thinking when I created him? This... six-legged, thick necked, small headed, red-eyed, sadistic, tattered-winged... creature?

"Arceus... sometimes..." he trailed off, hesitating for a moment, "Sometimes... one has nothing to say because they are simply in_denial_."

Denial.

He didn't just say that.

"Sometimes..." I snapped back, forgetting to act proud and noble. He always managed to keep me out of my pure shell, and it was... exhilarating... "One has nothing to say merely because they don't understand what the thing they want to say _is."_

There was a long pause.

And then he started to laugh. Laugh at me. I simply stared at him, eyes silver and wide, wondering if I gave him any type of sanity. Then, realizing that he was insulting my rule, silver eyes turned red and I started to plan a mean of torture. Something with an endless population of Jinx...

Before I could delineate this, his laughter faded into soft chuckles, "You... Arceus, ruler of us all, and the world, do not understand something as simple as..."

"As simple as what?" If I didn't understand it, it must be difficult. It was fact.

He seemed to ignore me, and instead asked me another question, red eyes smirking. "Tell me, Arceus, what confuses you so?"

I glared at him, he simply closed his eyes to ignore the penetrating stare.

"Nothing confuses me, there is nothing I do not know." at this the death dragon gave an exasperated sigh like he was trying to hold a conversation with a rock.

"Could you even _attempt_ to relax with the great creator role? For a_moment_?"

"The role as creator is the _only_ thing I have." I hissed.

His wings slapped together and he gave a barking laugh, "So this is what this is all about!" he shook his head and tsked, "Arceus, Arceus, Arceus... 'Oh woe is me' is not your attitude. And this creator role isn't the only thing you have."

"The what _do_ I have?" I snarled.

"You have respect..."

"From being the Creator."

"You have power..."

"From being the Creator."

"Strength...?"

"Power and strength mean the same thing, Girantina."

"Right..." he paused, then took a deep breath. "Arceus, lets say for a moment that you weren't creator... Just a moment." he didn't wait for me to retort, "Now... imagine who would still be there. All of us probably would be. You'd just be like the legendary of... real estate or something."

That was really helping my mood, "Thanks."

"... but we'd still be here, and you'd still be strong, powerful (I didn't bother this time) and demanding with the whole respect thing. You are, after all a female."

"Whats that mean?" I said, a dangerous edge lacing my tone. He didn't look as afraid as most would be. He was immune.

"You know everything, so what's the point of saying it?"

I went to say something, but paused, then deciding that I had nothing to lose, I continued. "But I don't. When it comes to you, your actions and thoughts are arbitrary."

"Random? Hardly." he scoffed, "Maybe you're in that little fix I like to call _denial_."

"Denial." I turned my head to the lake again, "Denial about what?"

"...Emotions?"

Giratina was not supposed to talk about emotions. I did _not_ make him that way.

"I do not feel."

He only smirked.

"I don't."

His long gray tail twitched, and his eyes matched the sun, "Remember when I told you about the whole dam buildup? Emotion-wise?"

I did.

"It isn't good. Never has been, never will be. And its important that you don't drop dead bec-"

"-You don't want Mew to take control." I said flatly, sounding disappointed.

He shrugged, "That, too. But also something else..."

"Because..." I struggled to figure this out, "... because you... care?"

He nodded. Then he smirked. "And, it still amuses me that the grand Creator cannot understand something as simple as love. Really."

I looked at him, eyes silver with surprise, "And yet I still cannot understand how someone as sadistic and satirical as you could be having this conversation with me."

"Eh, that makes two of us, Arceus." he continued, "I'd say something, but if I act too much out of character, you may have a stroke."

I punched him lightly with one paw, "Are you calling me old and senile?"

"Well, it _has_ been a couple of billion years..."

So, just then I realized why I made the legendaries. It made sense. Because the legendaries were not only rulers of Earth, but also an example of life in the highest and most unexpected forms. Here I was, thinking I had to teach them, when all along they had been teaching me the most important thing of all...

"There are both good and bad things that come with power... and it seems that the bad are the only things that show..." I mused to the lake and the dragon next to me, "Unless you cast a light on things... then the good will glow..."

It just happened that a giant, sadistic, sarcastic, satirical, satanic serpentine creature was the 'good' thing. At times you had to wonder what I was thinking...

...But it was obviously a good thought.

* * *

_**There we go! Well, see you next chapter...! Fortuneshipping, I think.**_


	18. Our Fortune of Knowledge

**_Here's the next chapter. It's fortuneshipping, which is Rayquaza and Latias! And, well, seeing as I've pretty much ignored the regis, this chapter contains them, as well. It has a hint of Steeliceshipping, but only a tiny bit. You'd need a microscope to see it. Well, I hope you like it! R&R!_**

_** FIC!**_

* * *

I gave a dark sigh, giving the red-orange sky a glare like it was its fault that I was in the predicament I found myself in. Of course, normally the sky would be one mean of escape, but this problem wasn't escapable, unfortunately. I couldn't kill it either, unlike I had attempted to destroy Deoxys. 

_She still hasn't forgiven me for that...She even called me an over-sized primordial macroinvertibrate... whatever _that_ means..._

I twitched my emerald tail and tapped the jagged boulder in front of me with one sharp claw, humming irritably. What was I going to do... what was I going to do...?

"Beep. Beep bop."

...And now I had to endure _another_ conversation with the robotic trio.

I turned my head to look at Registeel, Regice and Regirock, a look of annoyance scribbled all over my green face, "Look guys, we've gone over this for the past three billion _years_... I have no idea what the hell you're all saying."

The three exchanged looks, then gave a movement that would have been classified as a nod, had their heads not been completely connected with the rest of their bodies. Then, Registeel, obviously the leader of the group,did the one thing I never thought I would live to see.

"Well, if you're going to be another ass like Darkrai, we'll be on our way. Have fun slipping down the slippery slopes of _denial._"

Talked. The steel type just _talked_.

_No. Way. In. Hell._

I gaped, and my jaw was literally hanging in a comical fashion. If it was possible a little brain probably would have appeared over my head and exploded. "Uh, did you just..."

There was a long pause. Somewhere in the world something did explode.

"... _**talk**_?"

"Did I? I don't know, I'm not intelligent enough, Apparently." Registeel turned to look at Regirock, who, had he had a mouth probably would have been smirking. Regice simply looked as confused as I was astounded, though you couldn't really tell on an arctic robot.

"Wait a second, just wait." I chided, smacking my face with my claw a few times, "What about all of those decades? What about the beeping and the beeping and all of the Arceus damned BEEPING? I wanted to knock you all unconscious and release you into space because of how annoying it was!"

"You did, for Regirock, anyways."

"Yes," the rock type grumbled, his (at this point I realized that they _did_ have genders) orange eyes flashing, "You know that was _really_ over the line."

I was freaked out at this point.

"So it was all_** show**_?"

Again, there was that movement that could only be called 'shrugging'. "I guess." Registeel said, her (Yes, her...) own red eyes on the black metal of her face and black arms flashing like mad. I blinked really slowly.

"_Why_?"

Shrug. "Think about it Rayquaza... if no one could communicate with us, we'd get less work to do. Hey, it worked. We never have to do more than absolutely necessary. Works for us."

"And," Registeel added, "Mew doesn't bother us half as much, since he doesn't know what we're saying."

There was a pause.

"That's ingenious."

"Isn't it?"

I folded my green arms and squinted at the three, head shaking slightly, "So you guys can speak normally... and you're not mindless robots?"

"Well, Regirock and I aren't, but even then Regice lacks the intelligence of a rock."

"Stereotype!" Regirock interjected, his orange eyes lighting up like a traffic light that Raikou had super charged. I was going to have a seizure soon if it didn't stop...

I closed my golden eyes, "What about Regigigas?"

"Dumber than Regice." the other two replied instantly, while Regice started to amble after a leaf. "We run everything. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get it to move the continents in the right direction."  
"It?"

"Yeah, even _we_ don't know its gender."

There was a long pause as I tried to digest this.

"Anyways, now that you know all of this, how about you? What's the up?"

"Um..."

"We know your little thing for Latias-"

"I don't!"

The two robots exchanged looks. Then, Registeel, being dominant, spoke, "Lets have a test. Regice! Get your cold ass over here!" she shouted. The ice creature darted over on his small, cone shaped feet and gave a beep.

"Lets see if Rayquaza over here is telling the truth."

The ice type looked nervous.

"Alright Rayquaza, you're saying that you don't have a thing for Latias?"

"Yes!"

_**WHAM!**_

Registeel's metal arm slammed against Regice's head, and he toppled over. My claws flew to my mouth in surprise. "What what _that_ for?!"

The steel type got a wicked glint in her thirteen red eyes and I felt like doom was arriving. "I'll ask you again, do you have a thing for Latias?"

"No!"

_**SMASH! BANG! SNAP!**_

Poor Regice was looking more and more like something in a cup with soda than a great legendary. Regirock was simply laughing his head, er, rocks off. The metal creature raised her arm and-

"OKAY! I DO! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS STOP WITH THE TORTURE!"

Registeel lowered her arms and gave as much of a smug look as she could, "There we go! Works every time. Was that so hard?"

Manipulative metal...

"_**Yes!"**_

There was a sigh, "Well, at least you're attempting to honest." she held out a hand and Regice took it. Pulling him up, she turned to look at me again, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know!"

Regirock, having stopped his giggles, spoke up, "Well, you have to do something. _Everyone_ else is."

I decided to ignore it, and instead turned my emerald head to look at the metal one, "You're so smart, what should I do?"

"Tell her! Duh."

"... smart one..." I muttered, "I can't do that!"

There was a pause. Then, out of no where, Regirock groaned and gave the ice type a wad of money. He beeped happily, yellow eyes flashing. "Damn, you were right, he _is_ a coward."

"I am _**NOT**_!"

"Then prove it." Registeel said simply, folding her long black arms and letting her ruby eyes flash. "Go and tell her."

"I will!"

"Good." she looked smug, if that was possible. "Oh, and Rayquaza...?"

"What?"

"This isn't personal or anything... we just don't want our plan to be discovered."

"What are you talk-"

_**WHAM!**_

The last thing I felt was Regirock's hard arms smashing into my skull. I gave a roar and then flopped over as blackness took me over and I fainted from pain.

"I really do _love_ doing that."

I obviously wasn't out for long because when I woke up, the three were still there. Registeel gave me a bored look, and her red eyes were dull and bored. Regirock was next to her, and Regice on her other side, both looking just a robotic.

"That was cruel, guys. Smashing dragons over the head..."

"Beep."

I looked up, my claw rubbing my head, "What? Wait... oh no you don't!" I got up and looked the leader straight in the eye, "That wasn't a dream! I know it was real..."

"Bop!"

"... or was it...?" I said uncertainly. The spunk was gone from Registeel's eyes. The humor was gone from Regirock. Regice still looked just a blank and robotic as ever, and none of his stupidly playful nature was there. "It was..."

I growled, "But... Arceus sake! You told me to tell Latias that I loved her! Registeel! You beat Regice over the head repeatedly to make me say it. Didn't you?!"

Only silence. And then...

"Rayquaza?"

Latias' voice broke it. I whipped around, facing the red and white scarlet eon dragon. Her golden eyes held a glow I had never seen before.

"Latias! What are you doing here?" I tried to hold down the blush that was obvious staining my green scales. She cracked a huge smile, then, zooming over, she wrapped me in a small huge.

"I feel the same way."

My gold eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you, too."

I glanced down at here, "You do...?"

"Yes."

I sighed happily, giving her cheek a gentle nuzzle. Behind me, the three robots exchanged looks and I swore on my life that I heard the steel female mutter something that fit her personality, dream existence or not.

"_You're welcome, you over-sized slug."_

* * *

_**Aw, well. There we go! I hope you liked it. Next is the much awaited shipping! Midnightshipping! Well, 'til then SU out!**  
_


	19. Your Mind is Warped, Dude

_**Alright, erm, remember when I said that Midnightshipping was next? I lied. I sort of forgot Warpshipping... I feel ashamed. Well, Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

I yawned, flopping over onto my side and causing a small quake from the impact. Again I found myself on the beach, the waves lapping against my side and the Wingull chirping in the sky as they hunted for fish. I'd like some fish... 

I gave a sigh. It wasn't worth detection again. In fact, it wasn't even worth getting up for. Instead, I stared at the sky and grinned at the sunsetting for no reason in general. Which was weird, mainly for the fact that it was not a happy time.

Frankly, I was confused.

Confused... about a few things. Confused about why I would like frozen pizza. I mean, that was kind of disgusting. Wasn't it supposed to be served hot? Not that I ate it or anything... And, the whole color thing... I was the color blue, so I guess that would work, but that would imply that I was self-centered...

And then there was the communist factor.

Pause.

I wasn't even going to bother with that one.

Instead I dwindled on that other thing I apparently was...

_...and like legendaries with red eyes, mauve patterns and who like to make long speeches... _

Palkia...

I shook my head. It was pitiful that I would take Articuno's words so seriously and ponder them so deeply. It was _Articuno_! Articuno! The immature, girlish, one tracked minded, nosy... Oh, crap. I recalled a moment when I was talking to Zapdos and nearly threw myself into the ocean then and there.

"_Articuno. Well, yeah, she's a bit on the stupid side, sometimes. But, you know how it is, Dialga. I warn you, when she says something and gets that glint in her eyes its got to be true. She does think and observe when it comes to romance. And she's _always _right."_

Right about _what_?

I snorted, twitching my blue tail in irritation. I twisted over so that my head was now being lapped at by the salty water that was the ocean. Of course, normally I would have been alarm, but right then I wasn't. Instead I mulled over my 'childhood' memories with the pink, while and gray dragon known as Palkia. And regretted it the moment I did.

"_If it was legal, I'd sell you for glue, Palkia."_

Well, that's what he got for singing "100 bottles of beer on the wall" for six hours straight while we were waiting for Jirachi to wake up. You'd think with such a sort attention span that he would have given up at, say, ninety-seven, but that sadly wasn't the case...

"_Dammit Palkia! How many times do I have to tell you? That is not what infatuation means!"_

The dragon of space and time somehow got it through his head that the world 'infatuation' meant something about heads blowing up. Three hundred watermelons and fifty gallons of melon guts over my island later, I had had enough.

"_Why are you such an idiot?!"_

Arceus knows how many times I've used that one in my lifetime...

"_You're the simplest tool; the wedge."_

I faintly remembered using that one last century...

"_I HATE YOU!"_

I sat up suddenly, red eyes wide. A strand of seaweed had twined around my left horn, but I didn't bother to remove it. My thoughts were elsewhere. Had I really said those words to him? _When_?

"Palkia..." I murmured softly.

"Yup?" there was a splash from the ocean, and Palkia's sleek head appeared right in front of mine. I gave a yelp, went to jump back, only to realize that I was laying and that was not a good idea. Instead of the quick attack stance I was used to imitating, I ended up sprawled ungracefully on my stomach, legs tangled and out of place.

Snarling at the dragon's giggles, I straightened, stood up and snapped, "How long have you been there?"

Palkia grinned, "Eh, for a bit. Felt like swimming."

My red eye twitched.

"So, whats up?" he asked cheerily, his red eyes bright. How could he always be so damn happy? Maybe he was... what was that word... bipolar? That would explain a lot.

I gave him a disgusted look, "Shouldn't you be looking over space or something?"

"Nope!" he jumped out of the ocean with a splash and landing clumsily next to me. He pulled himself into a neat sitting position, turned him damp, dripping head to the sunset and spoke again. "After all, what would be the fun in it if nothing went horribly wrong?" Oh, the irony...

I stared at him, my red eyes narrowed as I took in his features. His sleek head, with the pale, almost thin horns that gracefully donned his head, his pale gray-lavender scales, streaked with magenta. The two round shoulder plates, each centered with a salmon colored jewel, light lavender and magenta colored and constructed like a scaled pinwheel. Attached to these plates his stiff, griffin-like, minus feathers, wings jutted from his back. Could he fly? I wasn't sure. His tail flicked softly against the sea breeze, and only one thought crossed my mind.

"You don't look like a water-type."

He turned his head to look at me, eyes half-closed, "Eh? Oh, I guess I don't." then his eyes opened to their usual size, and a strange look crossed his amber eyes. "But it makes sense. Space is like the ever changing tide, forever in motion."

I blinked slowly at his words.

"... and Time is like a sturdy wall, always there in sight, never to crumble..." he ended these deep thoughts with a giggle, "But..." he leaned close, and I instinctively leaned my head back, "When put together they make an ever changing word, blessed with future,"

I didn't move this time.

"Thus..." I said quietly, "Things are never as they appear."

He nodded, a thoughtful- not stupid, not goofy, not playful- thoughtful look scribbled onto his draconian face. His red eyes glanced at me, and then hesitated, his small claws in his lap. "Dialga... I've been doing my thinking and observations..."

_What?_

He seemed to be waiting for a sarcastic response, and when it didn't happen, he continued,"... and I've done my homework and extra research... and I think I've come to a conclusion." his eyes were studying mine very carefully, like I was a delicate specimen.

"And what would _that_ be?"

"I..." he paused again, looking down at the sand in which he sat, "I think... that..."

"That...?" I pushed.

"... Pi is exactly _three_!"

Had this been a cartoon, I probably would have fallen over anime style. Sadly this was not so. "Really." I said flatly, my head tilting almost disappointedly in his direction, "Nice work with that."

He nodded his head jerkily, red eyes closed, "But that was sort of boring... so I did one last hypothetical idea... like what would happen if I did something I normally wouldn't."

My heart leaped, "Oh? And what's your..." I trailed off, "... conclusion?"

He shrugged, then grinned, "I dunno, Dialga, I still haven't given it a try."

"Why don't you?"

He leaned in again, and his sweet breath swept against my blue scales, "I could..." he reached one paw close, and my red eyes gave him a puzzled look. Then, very slowly, I closed my eyes and...

"There!" ...they snapped open again to glare at him, and, dangling limply like an olivine Tangela that had been stretched to its limits was a tangled pile of seaweed, "That was getting on my nerves!"

I gaped at him, "That was it? Are you _serious_?"

"Well, sorta." before I could react, his snout brushed against mine in a small dragon kiss, and he got up to leave, leaving me blushing, and confused. What just happened? I wasn't even sure.

"Love ya, Dialga." he winked, and then he was gone, probably making a get away.

I blinked. Realization dawned.

That little gender-confused pink WORM...!

"_GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT **NOW**!"_

* * *

_**There we go, I hope you liked it. Well, until the next chapter, which is really Midnightshipping, SU out!**  
_


	20. Midnight Bickering

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Midnightshipping! Yay! Well, anyways... R&R! This chapter was inspired by when I was looking at Darkrai's picture, and realized something... You'll see what.**_

* * *

My magenta and light pink wings buzzed irritably like a beam of firecrackers as I smashed them against a tree. The tree, probably not understanding why it was being subjected to this torture, shook violently as leaves fell from its branches and its bark, thick and knotted brown, was easily sliced through. From this gash, dark amber sap oozed dejectedly, leaving me feeling somewhat depressed. I had, after all, just attacked a helpless tree... Celebi would probably have my head if she found out.

Damn her!

I slashed again, and this time the cut became even thicker. Sap splattered onto my glowing metallic body, and my wings sizzled at the thick sugary moisture. I realized just then that I had forgotten my Lunar Guard, and that I'd have to get the sap off the old fashion way. Damn it.

Another strike brought on a heavier rain of emerald leaves, which stuck to the sap already stuck to me. Damn it, damn it, damn it. At times like this I wondered why I couldn't just burn the entire place down with matches. Besides the fact that both Shaymin and Celebi would probably kill me, at the same time. But they'd have to catch me first.

With one last slash, the tree had had enough. With a sickening snap, it creaked over and collapsed, groaning and moaning like an old man that had just been mugged. I stopped, feeling dominant and proud, despite the fact that I had only conquered a tree, and not any foe, and let my wings buzz like chainsaws that had been subjected to Raikou's shock.

Ugh.

I whipped around and sliced at another tree, intensifying the power on my plasmic wings. This time, instead of three strikes, it took only one, and another tree was now fallen in the dust and splattering of liquid fire. I gave a growl and turned the third tree, whom shivered from the cold, psychic wind that I was creating in my rage.

I drew closer.

The tree prayed to Arceus for a miracle. Lightening, a poll...

And closer...

Things were looking bad. Really bad. The tree had seen two of its friends fall in the lapse of three minutes. It didn't want to be next.

And closer still...

Paper, fertilizer, cardboard... The tree went through a list things that it could be. It hoped that it wouldn't turn into homework. Anything but homework.

My psychic wings flared.

Had the tree had eyes, it would have had them close.

I went to strike.

The tree hoped that all three hundred of its children would be alright... Life insurance, for something. Did its insurance cover death by enraged swan? The tree wasn't sure.

And just as I was about to slice the oak into little sheets to be used as tickets-

"Cresselia?"

-A black and white head popped into my view just as I struck. I felt a moment of fear as my wing whiplashed towards him, and a feeling of despair filled my body. Oh god. Oh, Arceus.

"Gah!" the legendary of light ducked, putting his clawed hands over his head in means of protection. The sharp cosmic blade swept over his head, missed the tree's delicate bark by a breath and then rallied back before I knew what had happened. When all motion had stopped, the legendary known as Darkrai was giving me a look like I was a psychopath (Maybe I was) and clutching the fog-like white material at the top of his head very much like a Charmander would to protect the flaming tip from water.

"Maybe I'll come back when you aren't trying to kill me." he said uncertainly, his icy blue eyes looking rather afraid. He was, had I not been attempting to kill him via decapitation two seconds prior, going to tell me something that I didn't like. Seeing me as enraged as I was, surrounded by the remains of trees, obviously didn't help his confidence.

There was a long silence as I examined my dark counterpart. What was Arceus thinking? She was surely on something, or had her thoughts elsewhere when she was thinking about him. I then realized that Darkrai, the great ruler of nightmares and nights of lost sleep, the terminator of hopes and life and heroism... the great tyrant of night, darkness, shadow and fear... King of evil and inner demons and sins... this male, who had earned his reputation through acts of dishonor and terribleness, this ruler... this Emperor...

... Had a tail.

I hadn't noticed this before. But there, under that spiky, shadowy _stuff, _for lack of a better word, was a small, wolf-like, silky tail. All thought simply vanished as I stared at this tail in dumbfounded silence, trying to scrabble at why this was here, and why the hell such a negative legendary would even have a use for such a body part. It wasn't long enough to strangle anyone with, and I definitely couldn't imagine him wagging it in happiness...

"Er, Cresselia?"

I had been so deeply engrossed in my pondering, I hadn't realized how intently, with a look between shock and awe, I had been staring. Darkrai had obviously noticed, and looked puzzled. At his voice, my head snapped up to look at him, my glare resparking.

"You were staring at me...?"

I quirked, my red eyes sweeping up and down his uncertain ebony form skeptically, "You have a tail."

The object of my words twitched. Icy blue eyes again, looked confused, like I was indeed insane.

"So...?" he waved one claw like he expected some type of further explanation. When it didn't come, his hand dropped from the air like a Farfetch being shot out of the sky, and his face was covered in a look that clearly said, 'Are you kidding me?' "You're serious."

My gaze said enough.

"You're really serious."

Yes, idiot, I am serious.

"You're really actually _serious."_

How many times was I going to hear that?

"I mean, you're actually, really, abs-"

"DARKRAI!" I cried with exasperation, wishing that I had hands to smack myself with. "Shut the hell up, _please!_" at the word 'please' his claws, which had been raised into a horizontal, palm up, 'dear, Arceus help this worthless creature' motion, dropped, and he grimaced. He was, obviously, remembering the gore and aftermath of a psychic type's rage.

There was a pause.

"But really, you didn't know I had a-"

"Darkrai..." I warned, my eyes flashing. He stopped mid-talk and gave me an irritated look. One that I had seen many, many times. "Shut up with that already. Now, what do you want?" my voice, usually serene, was irritated. He twitched.

"Look, I'll come back later, you're obviously off the handle..."

"Off the handle?!"

He flinched at my snarl. "I mean, you're obviously a little too upset to think or act properly..."

"_What?!_"

"I mean, I mean... aw crap..." he groaned, "I give up. I'm just leaving." he went to float away, but I had had enough. _That little coward_! With a lash of psychic energy, I grabbed his tail with pure anger. He yelped in surprise, flipped over and hit the mossy ground.

WHUMP!

For a ghost that could easily slip through walls when he pleased, hitting the ground from tripping obviously surprised him. He moaned in annoyance, got up, and got back to his floating position, obviously, officially angry.

"_WHAT?"_

"Why do you keep running, Darkrai?" half questioned, half snarled, my eyes flashing like crazy. The light, red and violent and angry lit up the small clearing, giving it a atrocious feel.

He gaped, "Why? I'll tell you why! I say one thing, you get angry, I say something else, you get angry. It always ends with you getting angry! I try to apologize, you get all snappy and great at me! You're always complaining about how_ I_ never swallow my Arceus damned pride, but what about _you_? Huh, Cresselia? Why don't you stop being a bloody hypocritical jerk and practice what you preach!"

Despite this little speech, I didn't even flinch. Instead, I let that little bit of lunar will that was my soul speak. It always knew what to say.

"Then just say the right damn thing."

Nice.

Darkrai gaped, "How the hell am I supposed to know what _that_ is?"

"Think." I replied.

There was a long pause as the legendary tried to figure this out. I stared at him evenly the entire time. I knew he understood the moment he blinked, the moment he blushed and the moment when he finally_thought_.

"I..." he looked so uncertain, so scared that I couldn't help but be amused at how he could be so powerful. This same legendary had defended lives (Though begrudgingly) and faced things in nightmares despite what he had to do. In some ways I envied him, just as he probably envied me.

"_Prove it."_

Sure I had been cruel just three hours ago. Sure I had probably confused and bewildered, not to mention hurt that little seedling of good that he contained. But it had to be done, it was the only way to get him to understand, seeing as he was an idiot. A real big idiot.

"I..." he tried again, struggling for words like he was struggling to breathe.

I gave an irritated sigh, everyone needed a push. Even a ghost.

"I love you, Darkrai. I really do. You may be a sarcastic idiot, a jerk, an ass on so many levels..."

"Thanks." he muttered darkly.

"... but I love you for it. And I know you've felt the same, despite the fears on both sides of this."

He blinked again.

I sighed.

"So, you _don't_ hate me?" he asked quietly.

I twitched, questioning his I.Q level. Didn't I just tell him I loved him? "No! Where would you get _that_ idea?"

"Well, there was the chopping my head off, trying to kill me multiple times... saying you hate me..."

"All of those I can say for you, as well."

Pause.

He looked at me.

Pause.

I looked at him.

Pause.

And we both grinned.

So, we may have been opposites in so many ways. Light. Dark. But at the same time we were the part of something so much bigger. So much more important. We made night. Shadow. Moonlight. We were one.

... And that was definitely something.

* * *

**_There we go! Well, the next chapter is the last one, and will probably take three days to type up! Sorry, but, well... I'm sad to see the story coming to an end... but that's the way it is, I guess... so sad. Well, SU out!_**


	21. Perfect Night

_**Here it is, readers. The last chapter. The last installment and conclusion to The Meeting. I'd like to thank all of you who read and review for the support of this fic. This is the first fic that has chapters that I have ever finished. Thank you, reviewers, and this chapter is dedicated to you all!**_

_**FIC! **_

* * *

The hum of legendary speech floated over the plains as the creatures moved to its center. Lanterns, pale orange, yellow and pink and suspended in the air by psychic energy, washed the soft green grass in their pale, gentle glow, giving a homely and comfortably feel to the atmosphere. As the legendaries started to flock towards the area where the most of the glowing spheres were located, and where a huge fire burned. 

Groudon and Kyogre, having been the first there after the scene on the beach, chatted quietly about nothing in general. If it hadn't been from the knowledge of previous arguments, you could say that they were acting normal. They had already said as much as they could that actually_meant_ something, and all words paled in comparison to things that had just been spoken an hour prior. Now they simply talked about what they would do when this was all over, and what would arise from it. Obviously much, and yet nothing at all.

"Well, there isn't much to do." Kyogre said, sighing contently despite her words. She was content for many reasons. One happened to be the legendary resting in front of her. She gazed at him with adoring gold eyes. "Even in the fact of the Meeting and all that has come out of it, what else is there to do?"

The large land lizard paused. He was laying on his stomach, large red head resting on his claws, feeling entirely at peace with himself. "Well," he started, golden eyes holding that ever burning spark of optimism that all had linked him with, "You can _always_ talk to me, Kyogre. Isn't that entertaining?"

The deep blue, red marked orca only laughed.

"How's that funny? I'm serious!"

Kyogre only shook her head softly. The next five minutes would be an argument, though playful, on the topic of why listening to someone rant about random things was not entertaining. Their affection, though not touchy with hugs and the like, was based off of the idea of trust, speech and arguing about their differences. That was one thing that both would never take for granted again, and that was one thing that made their love for the other possible. Both were aware of the difficulties they would face now, with the resetting and fight over the world, but they would get through it.

On the other side of the fire, Suicune, Raikou and Entei sat. The water wolf, looking content enough in her spot next to the thunder tiger, leaned against him, burying her snout into the purple cloud on his back and sighing happily. Raikou, looking a lot more regal than usual despite his clumsy and naive nature, gave a small chuckle, his long fangs glinting in the light of the flames.

"Raikou..." Suicune started, removing her muzzle from his cloud and looking at him with ruby eyes, ruby eyes that matched the flames, the same eyes that could penetrate even the toughest and yet, right now, were gentle. The tiger loved those eyes, and almost laughed when he realized how stupid he must have sounded when he commented on them earlier. "What are you going to do once the night is over?"

The tiger stared at her for a long time, purple eyes thoughtful. Then, nodding his head slowly like he was agreeing with an inner thought, he spoke, his voice low, " Anywhere, nowhere. It doesn't matter to me." his eyes lowered, like his words embarrassed him. His words tonight were extremely out of character. Tomorrow morning he would be back to his old, stupid, arrogant self, but tonight... tonight was special. The wolf next to him made it that way. "As long as I'm around you, I don't care where I am."

The legendary of the north wind gazed at him for a long time, trying to figure out if he was really serious. When it dawned on her that he was, a small smile formed on her muzzle and she nuzzle his chin, "That was surprisingly sweet. Thank you."

Entei, scowling at the fluffiness, spoke up, "It's great that you two are together and all, really. But could you keep down with the cuteness? Its making my eyes bleed."

The two ignored him and nuzzled each other again. The lion had a feeling that they were both probably too lost in their little world with flowers and hearts to listen to what he was saying. Joy, that's exactly what he needed.

"Guys! Guys...! Guuuuuuysss! Ugh, why do I bother?" the lion flopped over onto his stomach and moaned, putting his large paws over his head. Deep down, he knew it was worth it, them being together, Suicune knew best, after all. "I might as well be talking to a bunch of Luvdisc..."

Celebi and Mew, both a little off from the fire, Celebi because she was a grass type and Mew because he wanted to be with her, both leaned over a newspaper. Celebi, the one out of the two with a pen was tapping it against the paper, looking thoughtful as she attempted to figure out what the last crossword was. Mew mirrored her, his arms crossed and eyes squinted. His tail twitched here and their as he too mulled over the problem.

"Read it over again?" he asked. Celebi complied.

"'The antonym of 'apart'.'" she mumbled, the tapping quickening. She would finally be done the crossword that she had been working on since the Meeting has started. She just needed one more word... But she was stuck, and it seemed the pink feline was, too.

"How many letters?"

"Eight." she replied quietly, still deep in her musing.

The legendary cat paused, then held out one paw. His mouth moved as he silently went over a word, as if counting the letters it contained. Suddenly he paused as he finished spelling the word, and very slowly his eyes brightened. Without a thought, he grabbed the paper and pen from the fairy, before putting down the word that he pondered of.

"T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R." he said aloud, "The opposite of apart is together, Celebi!"

The fairy looked at the picture, and clear as day, it fit. The crossword, one that had kept her pondering for hours on end, was complete. Her blue eyes rose from the page and gazed at the cat, "Mew...?"

He grinned, "Yup?"

"Promise me one thing, alright?"

"Sure, Celebi. Anything."

"...Promise me..." she hesitated, her wings twitching, "Promise me that... you'll always stay with me? Forever?"

"Celebi, Celebi, Celebi..." the feline tsked, as if she was a child,"I was going to do that anyway!"

The legendary of the forest and time traveler smiled, Mew grinned back.

"Everyone is so... happy." Arceus mused softly, her gaze sweeping over the group of legendaries. Her tail twitched ever so slightly, and despite her happiness in that those she created were also happy, a small frown couldn't help but sprout on her face. "...And yet... is this good for the earth...?"

"Does it matter?"

The voice yet again surprised her, and jerking around, the fox came face to face with the satanic dragon known as Giratina. She couldn't help but relax, but kept up her 'Godly' appearance. She wanted desperately to give a smile, or an affectionate action towards him, but that would be unprofessional in front of her creations.

"Well does it?"

Her reply was quick, sharp and to the point, "Of course it does! We are nothing without Earth, Giratina." he seemed amused at this answer, and yet disappointed at the same time. He stepped closer, and the goddess refused to budge.

"You're still having trouble accepting that you love me, eh?" he barbed, though his voice held no anger or sarcasm. It was more of an ironic statement than anything. Even then, Arceus flinched at his words.

"I have to trouble accepting what I know is true..." she replied coldly. This didn't affect the smirk that was obviously on the dragons face.

"Ah, I see." he started, "Let me ask you something, oh great Arceus... Are you worried what love between legendaries will do to the earth..." he cocked his head to the side, "Or afraid of how it makes you act?"

She sighed, giving up, "Both, Giratina. Both."

He looked satisfied at herwords, "Try not to." he turned his grand head to look at the others, "And... the other's are too lost in their own little world to see you act a little out of character, Arceus." At his words, her eyes, having been orange with irritation, turned silver. She stared at him for a good three minutes before she finally smiled.

"I guess you would know. At least about being lost in your own world..."

"So why were you talking to the Regis, Rayquaza?" Latias asked sweetly, leaning against him as her golden eyes locked on his emerald face. The dragon of the sky hesitated, remembering the odd exchange he had had with the elemental robots. He still wasn't sure if he had been hallucinating, or if it had been a dream or if it had actually been true. He just didn't know. When he stated this, the eon dragon looked amused.

"Oh? You don't seem like one to act spontaneously." she teased lightly, nuzzling her head into his neck. She was happier than she had ever been, and it even matched with when she found out that her brother wasn't dead. This night was going to be one to remember, one when she didn't have to worry about her duties to Altomare or the pressure of being a legendary.

"Yeah, I guess not. That was just a really weird day..." Weird didn't explain it in the least. "... but... well... it turned out well."

"Yes," Latias giggled, her golden eyes bright against the flames. Her white and scarlet feathers shifted in the breeze like a downy tide, and when she spoke her voice was tinged with humor and wisdom. "It did."

The emerald legendary gazed into the fire, his golden eyes closing half-way, "Latias... Do you think we'll be together forever?" the question was a whimsical one. One that managed to make the female pause. Then, knowing that she had the perfect words to say and ease his thoughts, she spoke.

"Forever is a long time..." she mused, sighing. These words made him tense slightly, but her next set made him relax again, "And yet such a short time should death come. Forever is only as long as one is alive, Rayquaza. I'd like to think we will be together, even in death."

The dragon turned his head to looked at her, his emerald tail twitching ever so slightly in his pondering. Finally he spoke, and his voice, soft and happy and grateful, floated through her ears, "You know... I think that that sounds like an excellent idea..."

The eon dragon only smiled before falling silent again. They would need no more words to explain how they felt that night. The other's presence was enough.

"Dialga, that was cruel and unusual." the dragon of spacial convections muttered, trying his best to remove the lipstick from his scaled hide. He'd be scarred for life because of her, and because of the Jinx that had attacked him with hell's fury of Sweet Kisses. He shuddered at the memory of it.

He flopped down onto his stomach next to the dragon of time and sighed. She was silent, and her ruby eyes stayed locked against the starry, navy blue sky. Her long blue tail twitched in her ponderings and her steel spines glinted in the fire's light. Seeing that she wasn't going to talk, Palkia also fell silent.

"Did you mean it?"

Her words startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to look at her. She was looking down at him, her red eyes blank and snout holding a flat frown. Palkia gave her a confused look, "Mean what?"

She took a deep breath, like she was holding herself back from beating the crap out of her counterpart. "Do you mean... what you said earlier?" her voice was deadly now, and the other dragon had a feeling of doom. He finally figured out what she meant.

"When I said I love you?"

She nodded.

"Of course I did! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it, Dialga?" he cocked his head to the side, the pearls on his shoulders glinting in the warm light of the flames. He was surprised that the steel type was so close to the flames, but she must have been used to it by then.

"You could have been sarcastic." she snapped.

"Dialga," he gave her an amused look, like the whole conversation was a joke, "You and I both know I'm not smart enough to do something like that."

There was a pause.

"I guess that's true."

He nodded, "Yup. Now that that's all settled, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved!" at this, his stomach gurgled. Dialga gave him an odd look before slowly nodding. Sometimes she couldn't help but question her sanity for loving him, but at this point she didn't give a damn.

Meanwhile, Darkrai and Cresselia were having a heated conversation about nothing in general. Like Kyogre and Groudon they were opposites, which meant they took enjoyment in proving the other wrong.

"But still, why would you need a tail?" the swan questioned, her ruby eyes half confused half accusing. To her, it was a good question, one that she had been musing over ever since she had found out about the dark types tail. "I mean, you aren't going to wag it like a dog, are you?"

The dark type looked annoyed, "Can we _please_ stop talking about my tail, Cresselia? How the hell should I know? I didn't create myself!" At his outburst, Cresselia quirked. She was winning the battle that never made sense in the first place.

"Oh? So now you're telling me that you don't even know what your own self is for? Nice."

"Yes! Wait, no. I..." he stopped, then pointed to the lunar legendary's buzzing wings. At his pointing, the crescent shaped plasmic slices buzzed and flashed even more so. "How about you? What are those wings used for if you don't need them to fly?"

She smirked, "Do you remember the trees?"

There was a pause.

"Point taken."

Cresselia smiled, her tone taking a different shape as she pondered over her words. "I guess it isn't a bad thing, though..." the dark type looked suspicious at her words. The bird continued, "I mean... it makes you a lot more unique, I suppose. And... it ruins that 'tough' image you're so big on putting up."

Darkrai tilted his head to the side, "Well, sure."

The swan looked at him for a long time, "Darkrai, do you think its a good idea to be together?" she questioned, her purple, magenta and pink wings glowing softly against the fire. She really didn't know. She knew a lot of things, but for once she wasn't sure.

"Well, Cresselia. I can't say it's a _good_ idea..." her ruby eyes fell at his words. He continued, putting one clawed hand against her cheek. She smiled. "But I can say that its the best idea on Earth."

There was a soft call from Arceus and all of the legendaries looked up. The goddess fox, her eyes dark green and surveying the group, looked please, "Another Meeting has come and go. I cannot say it was smooth, but it was... enlightening." at this she glanced at Giratina, whom was at her side. "Before this we were so apart, and now we our ties are stronger. I'd like to give a toast."

During this short speech, Jirachi had been handing out glasses for all to take. After Moltres had accidentally spilled his drink onto Entei's head, Manaphy held it for him. Arceus gazed at everyone evenly, "Those who have something to acknowledge may do so."

Raikou timidly stood up, Suicune at his side. Then, his psychic energy as smooth and careful as ever, he raised his cup, "To being sick off of milk!" Only Suicune got the joke, and she laughed softly. This brought on cheers from others, and soon Groudon and Kyogre raised their own glasses.

"To arguing!"

Celebi and Mew both glanced at the other before nodding. They stood up, "To crosswords!" they both said at the same time. They sat back down as Rayquaza and Latias raised their glasses. Latias held one of Rayquaza's claws and very slowly spoke.

"To odd days!"

Darkrai and Cresselia glanced at the other before mirroring the others. Unlike the others, Darkrai put one arm around the swans shoulders and raised his glass with the other, "To tails!" This brought on a lien of laughter from the two and odd looks from the other legendaries.

Palkia and Dialga both exchanged looks. Then, standing up, they smirked. "To insults and compliments!"

"To..." Arceus stammered. Girantina put one black wing over her in a comforting motion, and she swallowed, then spoke. Her voice was strong, despite the time it had taken her to say the next words. "To failed attempts and always trying again! Always!"

Everyone nodded. Then, Mew, standing on top of Groudon's head and raising his paw, posed like a superhero. "Let's cut to the chase guys! Repeat after me! TO US!"

"TO US!" everyone cheered, all who had arms holding them to the sky. All legendaries, from Shaymin to Dialga laughed and cheered for the main reason of their existence. And they were so happy because they finally understood what mattered the most.

Meanwhile, up in the hills, Registeel watched the ruckus with some sort of sinister glint in her eye. She folded her arms, flashed her eyes and spoke. "Now that they are all busy with their little romances we'll have enough time to take over the world without them noticing!" she gave an evil, maniac laugh before being cut off by Regice.

"Um, Registeel...?"

The steel type turned around, her black arms crossing, "What _now_?"

The ice type looked nervous, if that was possible. His yellow eyes flashed, "Well... You know how you're planning on taking over the world tonight...?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"...Um... don't you think you should wait... a little longer...?"

"And _why_ would I do that?" she asked dangerously, red eyes flashing. The ice type paused before speaking again.

"Well... You want me and Regirock to help... obviously..."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

He twitched his transparent arms, his way of shrugging, "Y-yes, it is... because..." he trailed off.

"... because...?" she inquired.

"..._Lost_... the first episode of _Lost_ is on tonight at nine."

The steel type felt like slamming her face multiple times against a rock wall. It probably wouldn't have done very much, actually more to the wall than her armor, but it was the thought that counted. "It is. Don't you have Tivo?"

"No." he said, "And don't you think that you should let the others have more than a night to be unaware of the chaos you're planning? Don't you think its only fair? I mean, do you really need to take over the world tonight? Do you even want an entire world?" his words were quick, and the steel type barely manged to keep track.

She paused.

"Wouldn't you rather spend tonight with Regirock and me, watching T.V instead of out here?"

Registeel slowly started to nod, "I guess... but only on one condition..."

He looked excited, "What?"

"Please explain to me what the hell is going on, alright? I can never understand what the damn hell they're trying to hint in that show!" at this, her eyes flashed brightly.

"Deal!"

The steel type female twitched her arms, "Good." she sighed, gazing at the legendary couples. That could be her, happy like that giant green snake and small, naïve eon dragon. That could be her, like Raikou and Suicune or Darkrai and Cresselia...

"Are you ready?"

Registeel turned to Regice. She could leave the other legendaries to their happy little party and romantic quips for now. Taking over the world could wait another night. But wait, just wait next Meeting, when something new would be there. Something that Raikou and Suicune and Groudon and Kyogre and other couples had already discovered. She just didn't know it yet.

"Yes."

* * *

_**END...**_

_**I thought I'd end it with a bit of Registeel Regice fluff, because that's the Challenge right now... Well, readers... that's the end. Thank you all that reviewed and supported this fic! I guess that's all... Well, good-bye! This is one story to add to the complete fics. Thank to the infinite power! **_


End file.
